


Loli's Lost and Found

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles, short fics and unfinished works that will literally never see their own fic posting. Throwing them up here because it's better than staying buried in my docs!Unfinished works are marked in the chapter index, if you'd prefer to avoid those. Each chapter is individually tagged.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, EXO Ensemble/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 162
Kudos: 139





	1. BaekChen Bite (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here are some drabbles, short fics, and unfinished works I've had hanging in my folder for too long. Each chapter is marked with the pairing. If you see UNFINISHED proceed at your own risk, I do drop off mid sentence.
> 
> UNFINISHED. **UNFINISHED.** I am repeating that because I don't want anyone to ask me to complete any of these works. I love and appreciate your enjoyment of my works, and thank you for the support, but honestly I will ignore any pleas to continue. If I want to, I'll come back to them in my own time but some of these items have been in my folder for months if not years. Thank you for your understanding!
> 
> If you'd like to adopt a work, just message me to let me know! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Baekhyun/Jongdae  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: Biting, public displays of affection, slight reference to s&m

Jongdae still doesn’t understand how he’s managed to end up here. 

He’s a hardworking post-grad student with a near perfect GPA, sings in the local church choir, and has a flawless record. He is the gleaming example of a good boy. 

“Why don’t you switch spots with me? There is more meat on this side,” Chanyeol says to Jongdae, a friendly arm around his shoulder. Despite the casual offer, it really seems more of an order. 

Jongdae’s barely got a chance to answer before he’s being manhandled, first across Chanyeol’s lap, and then beside him. Kai wordlessly picks Jongdae up and continues the process despite Jongdae’s shriek. Xiumin does the same, a small ‘I’m sorry,’ whispered into Jongdae’s hair before he drops Jongdae down on his seat, scooting back. 

“What the fuck?” Jongdae says incredulously, looking at these so called gangsters currently huddled as far away from Jongdae as possible. Even D.O. gives him a deadpan stare and a ‘hwaiting’ fist when he makes eye contact with his friend, what seems like meters from Jongdae. 

Doesn’t get it until a long, muscled arm wraps around his waist and he is hauled into a solid lap. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae screeches, arms flying to try and move the sinfully deceptive strong arm from his midriff. 

“Dae-ya,” Baekhyun slurs. 

Jongdae looks up, surprised to see Baekhyun drunk. Hadn’t he only had a bottle of soju? Surely that wouldn’t be enough to render him to this state. 

“Call me hyungnim~” Baekhyun whines into Jongdae’s ear, hot breath fanning across the top and eliciting goosebumps from Jongdae. He gasps, trying to break away, but it’s too late, Baekhyun is already biting down. 

“Ow!” Jongdae cries, freezing as Baekhyun tugs on his lobe, gathering the earring into his mouth and sucking. “Ngh!”

The room’s so tense that Jongdae can’t help but notice it, looking up and seeing how all of Baekhyun’s men aren’t looking at him. 

So that’s why they invited him out tonight. He thought they wanted to celebrate the success of his midterm appraisal. 

“Traitors!” Jongdae glares at them through teary eyes as Baekhyun moans around the flesh in his mouth. He lets go of his prize only to kiss down Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae’s completely shivering, squirming as Baekhyun’s hot, wet, mouth laves over his skin. 

“Sorry, Jongdae,” Suho waves, already paying for the bill. The rest of the gang are on their feet, Sehun gathering up the extra bottles as Lay grins wide at Jongdae, giving him two thumbs up. 

“It’s been a while since Baek had a boyfriend! It’s easier to sacrifice you than to sit still and bear it!” Chanyeol winks. 

“Ngh!” Jongdae moans when Baekhyun bites down on his shoulder sharply. He arches his back, simultaneously trying to get away from the stinging pain and get closer to that wet, powerful mouth. 

“Guess it works out Jongdae is a masochist,” Chanyeol snickers to Xiumin. Xiumin pinches Chanyeol, shuffling him out of the booth. The rest trail behind, giving Jongdae encouraging, silent, signs of support as Jongdae writhes in Baekhyun’s lap. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae whines when Baekhyun’s other hand starts to duck under his shirt. 

“Give it a minute,” Suho offers, a blush on his cheek. “With that much alcohol - ”

Jongdae gasps as Baekhyun slumps into him, completely passed out. His hand is still on Jongdae’s nipple, mouth, limp and drooling over Jongdae’s clavicle. 

“I’ll call the grunts around to pick him up,” Suho laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fun little drabble, inspired by the Korean manhwa Totally Captivated!! Hope you enjoyed! I'll upload my remaining works over the next few days. Anyone kind enough to comment/kudo, I appreciate you! <3


	2. UNFINISHED Jongin-centric/Jongin&Jongdae (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None, slight mention of Jongin/Jennie, EXO & Jongdae  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: A/B/O verse, Omega Jongin, Omega Jongdae, insecurity

“You thinkin’ of cheating?” Sehun asks casually, sipping on his iced drink of something that absolutely reeks of too much sugar.

He startles at the words, spoken close and low into his ears. Confusion washes over him first and then shock. “What!? No! Why would-”

Sehun slurps incredibly loudly, cutting Jongin off. “You’re staring at Jongdae hyung like you want to unwrap him.”

Jongin can’t help but look back at Jongdae, still trying to charm Joonmyeon into buying him another popsicle.

They’re on their way to their loggings, taking a small pitstop at a convenience store to stock up on snacks. Jongin really hadn’t meant to stare as hard as he probably was, but it has been a while since he’s Jongdae in action.

“It’s not like that,” Jongin mumbles, keeping his voice low. “It’s just…weird, I guess? He doesn’t even have his suppressor off, and Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo are already indulging him. I always kinda forget just how good of an omega Jongdae hyung is.”

“Jealous?” Sehun says is like he couldn’t care less what Jongin’s answer is going to be.

Jongin flinches, abashed. Truthfully, yes.

Sehun’s pressed so close to him he feels when Jongin flinches. That gets Sehun to look at Jongin properly. “Look I know I am sometimes an asshole, and I know this is going to sound asshole-y,” Sehun makes a face at his choice of words, “but I thought you were over this?”

“I am,” Jongin says hurriedly, now feeling a desperate need for this conversation to end. He hadn’t meant to stare, he was over  _ this _ . “It’s not big deal, Sehunnie.”

It’s a bit hard to qualify what ‘this’ is. See, the thing is, Jongin’s never been too bothered by his dynamic. He’d been raised by a family of betas and he’s so low on the omega spectrum, that he can pass off as a beta too. Jongin’s like most male omegas, a small O-gland that will only activate when he’s particularly riled up about something. He’d assumed all male omegas were like that until he met Jongdae.

“Right.”

Jongin purposefully doesn’t make eye-contact with Sehun, but even then he knows the younger male is rolling his eyes. He scans his eyes around the room, accidently settling back to the group at the front that’s now been moved to the cash counter. Joonmyeon turns back from paying for Jongdae’s second popsicle and meets Jongin’s eyes, using his hands to beckon Jongin over.

Jongin follows dutifully, reaching the boisterous front that now has Baekhyun teasing Jongdae about gaining weight while Chanyeol cackles and Jongdae whines.

“Do you want anything?” Joonmyeon asks, ever the good leader. Jongin quickly shakes his head. The only thing he wants right now is a bed. Or whatever bed-like option they’re going to give them after that ladder game.

Sehun panders over, still giving Jongin a slightly judgy look that Jongin expertly avoids. They file into the bus, the beagle trio still as loud as ever.

Joonmyeon sits by the window seat and Jongin quickly sits down beside him, head down so he won’t have to meet Sehun’s eyes. He’s not jealous. He’s not. He already has a beautiful alpha girlfriend who he is going to spend the entire night texting.

In fact he’s going to start right now, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Before he can draw it out though, a hand lands on his arm. Jongin looks up and into Jongdae’s eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asks warmly.

_ Fuck _ .

See the thing is, it’s not jealousy. Or not just jealousy. Jongin loves Jongdae a lot. Just not when Jongin is suddenly and painfully reminded how Jongdae is literally the most perfect omega to exist on the face of this earth.

Jongin swallows past that suddenly bout of negativity, forcing a smile on his face while petting the hand on his forearm. “I’m fine, hyung. Nothing hurts at all, even after all that running Kyungsoo hyung made me do!”

“You chose to follow me,” Kyungsoo states unapologetically.

That’s all the cue Baekhyun needs to turn around and start shit talking Kyungsoo about taking better care of his dongsaengs.

Jongdae ignores the rukus as Chanyeol inserts himself into the conversation. “I’m glad! But you tell me immediately if you start to feel bad, yeah?”

Joonmyeon slings a casual arm around Jongin, leaning into him. “You tell me first, okay, Jongin?”

It’s phrased teasingly but Jongin can hear the command in it, probably because he’s feeling sensitive thinking on the topic of dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a EXO x Jongdae/Jongin gangbang but yeah my soft feels came out instead :'D I just really adore how much of an adorable little kitty Jongdae is how he gets everyone's affections so easily! And I was in my Jongin feels so this came around~
> 
> Thank you to those that comment and kudo! <3


	3. CBX Spank (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minseok/Jongdae/Baekhyun  
> Rating: M-E  
> Tags: Dom/Sub, Dom Minseok, Sub Jongdae, Sub Baekhyun, Corporal Punishment, Spanking, Safeword Use, BDSM
> 
> Note: I am not a huge fan of how this came out, please be aware nothing in here is well researched BDSM practice >.<

Baekhyun’s cry is sharp in Jongdae’s ear. His heart thuds in his chest, adrenaline and serotonin mixing deliciously to push him to that high he craves. 

“Already, sweethearts?” Minseok cooes, voice a bit mocking as the tip of the paddle he just used to spank Baekhyun taps on their clasped hands. “Weren’t you two naughty boys just fighting each other?”

“M’sorry, hyung,” Jongdae immediately repents, curling harder around his pillow, hand tightening in Baekhyun’s. He tries to curve his ass out of sight without being any more disobedient. 

His asscheeks throb violently, no doubt red and purple already. He’s taken his twenty smacks, ass radiating a pain so deep he can feel it in his bones. His cheeks are a mess of dried tears and spit, crying hard at Minseok’s painful swings and repreminding words. 

Their punishment should have been finished a while ago, but Baekhyun had to run his mouth, goad Minseok. Now Jongdae watches as Baekhyun’s eyes get that hazy sheen to them when he is deep in his subspace. 

“And you Baekhyun?” Minseok asks, flipping the paddle over to trace the smooth side down Baekhyun’s flank. It exposes the three heart imprints on the paddle, the humiliating line that must be clearly visible on both their asses. 

“I’m not,” Baekhyun slurs, thighs weakly spread, ass on display. He’s barely holding himself up, only Minseok’s strong grip on his hip keeps him perched on his knees. 

“Huh, you’re really pushing it tonight, baby,” Minseok responds, voice calm. Jongdae wants to smack Baekhyun himself, wondering what his idiot boyfriend could be thinking.

Baekhyun moans when Minseok’s paddle caresses over his heated flesh. 

Jongdae cries out when suddenly Minseok moves, spanking Baekhyun with one hard thrust that has Baekhyun shrieking. Jongdae winces as Baekhyun’s hand tightens in his own, almost to the point of pain. 

He must have whimpered because Minseok is suddenly there, arm under Jongdae’s waist and then he is  _ lifting _ . Jongdae makes a wounded sound, both at the loss of Baekhyun’s hand and the fierce pain of his ass meeting Minseok’s thighs. 

“Spanking isn’t doing anything for you, is it Baek baby?” Minseok says, faux-thoughtfully, beautiful lips pouted in a moe of concentration. “But I bet I know what will make you break.”

Jongdae cries as Minseok manhandles him across his lap, leaning against the mound of pillows by the headboard. Baekhyun shuffles weakly but his collar is still attached to the bedframe, he can’t squirm backwards. 

Jongdae sobs as Minseok traces over his heated flesh. He’s facing Baekhyun, sees Baekhyun’s hazy eyes settle in understanding, brows furrowing right before Minseok slaps down with his bare hand. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae screams, voice cracking. It hurts, it aches so bad. Stinging pain makes his already reddened skin feel like it is alight with fire. He can’t stop himself from squirming, nails scrambling against the bedsheet, mouth open and panting and unable to get any air as the pain starts to crawl up his spine. 

“Baekhyun, I’m going to spank Jongdae until you apologize,” Minseok cooly states, hand rubbing over the flesh he just spanked. 

Jongdae shakes, eyes tearing up again as he looks anywhere but Baekhyun. 

“Min hyung,” Baekhyun protests, voice sounding urgent. 

“Apologize, Baekhyun. I want you to tell me you’re sorry for being a brat.”

Jongdae’s next scream is almost soundless, just a hitched airy release as Minseok’s slap thunders through the room. 

“Hyung, don’t, Jongdae’s already had enough - ”

“Baekhyun,” Minseok says, tone cold. “You don’t decide how much is too much for  _ my _ sub. You have your orders. If the next thing out of your mouth isn’t a sincere apology, I’ll put a ball gag in and spank Jongdae with the remaining amount of  _ your _ punishment. Do you both understand?”

Jongdae burns, face flushed as tears roll down his cheek. He can’t stop sniffling pathetically, trying to bury his face in the mattress. Baekhyun still has about ten spanks left from his new number toll and Jongdae can’t possibly take that much, not without safewording out. But the thought makes him feel awful. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been at each other's throats all day and caused Minseok this terrible headache. It doesn’t feel right to try and shirk his punishment now. 

“That’s not fair,” Baekhyun sobs, voice hiccuping as emotion starts to outpour of him. “Jongdae didn’t do anything wrong, I did! Don’t make him hurt, hyung, please! I’ll take it!”

Minseok makes a soft sound of regret and Jongdae shudders. “I told you, Baekhyun.”   
  


Jongdae cries softly as Minseok gently moves him away.

Baekhyun is all but glaring at Minseok, eyes wet and mouth juddering around his soft cries as he tries to warn Minseok. It’s useless. Minseok easily gets a ball gag around Baekhyun’s mouth, then pries Baekhyun’s jaw open to fit the ball inside. 

He places a small alarm in Baekhyun’s hand. “You know to use this if you need me to stop. Jongdae’s going to take  _ your _ spanking for being a brat. Afterwards, I’m going to pamper him and you’re going to go into your cock cage.”

Jongdae’s heart aches to see Baekhyun’s face so upset. He crawls forward, instinctively touching Baekhyun’s wrist, careful not to disrupt the toy. He isn’t angry at Baekhyun anymore. 

Minseok picks him up like a kitten, drawing him back until he’s lounged in Minseok’s arms. 

“You did so well, Dae-ya,” Minseok praises, hands softly going up Jongdae’s thighs, by-passing his limp cock. “I know it seems unfair but this is what it means to be my subs. I expect both of you to be in sync and Baekhyun has been disrupting your pace all day, hasn’t he love?”   
  


Hesitantly, Jongdae nods. He’s never out to be purposefully bad, not like Baekhyun. Occasionally he likes being naughty, to get fun punishments. But this isn’t fun. This is their dom showcasing  _ why _ he is their dom. Jongdae knows how much Minseok hates disciplining them, and it makes him upset knowing that he had to force Minseok to this too.

That’s what makes him square his chin and and turn to Minseok. “I’ll take his punishment, hyung. Will you forgive us both?” 

Minseok kisses him, softly and quickly. Too fast for Jongdae to luxuriate in that affection. Afterall, he hasn’t earned it yet. 

“You don’t worry about that, Jongdae.”

Jongdae doesn’t fight when Minseok carefully arranges them back to their previous position. Baekhyun’s eyes frantically meet Jongdae’s and Jongdae hopes he’s putting on a brave face despite his teary eyes. 

“10, my love. Count.”

Jongdae jumps at the first slap, right on the heels of Minseok’s demand. “O-one,” he stutters, trying not to bite his tongue to keep his moan of pain at bay. 

The next blow is equally as brutal. “Two!” Jongdae shrieks, squirming away from the stinging pain. It hurts so much, his ass is too overstimulated. 

Baekhyun is moving in his own place, looking like he’s trying to crawl towards Jongdae. Jongdae doesn’t like seeing the raw emotion in Baekhyun’s eyes, so he closes his eyes, tears squeezed out. 

It makes it so much worse when Jongdae hears the telltale whoosh of Minseok’s hand coming down. He almost forgets to count, breath stolen out of him as white hot pain erupts through his nerves. “T-three,” Jongdae manages to say, words barely audible through his hiccups. 

Minseok’s stony silence, no words of praise is almost worse than these physical blows. In play, Minseok would be telling Jongdae how good he is for taking all this. Jongdae’s erection would be rubbing Minseok’s thigh, he’d be kissing Baekhyun while he weathers his due. 

But in corporal punishment, none of that is there. Minseok will stop if he knows Jongdae can't take it anymore, but that forced ending to a scene is almost worse than just bearing with the pain. It means he hasn’t earned forgiveness, that he hasn’t made amends. 

“F-four,” Jongdae moans, voice low and pained. He tries to catch his breath, ride on the waves of hurt.

Minseok’s next hit is too fast. Jongdae hasn’t recovered and the blow hits him while white noise still rings in his ear. 

Jongdae can’t say the word. His tongue feels too heavy and his throat feels swollen shut, thickened with emotion and tears. He moves his mouth, desperate to say it -

Baekhyun squeezes the alarm. 

Immediately, Jongdae is shifted, gently placed face down on the bed as Minseok moves, taking the collar off, removing the alarm that Baekhyun keeps blaring, and quickly undoing the gag. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, hyung,” Baekhyun sobs, shaking violently. “I’m sorry, I was bad, don’t hurt Jongdae, please, don’t hurt Dae!”   
  


“Shh,” Minseok soothes, rocking Baekhyun through his almost hyperventilating. Jongdae watches through hazy eyes, settling in his own way as Baekhyn’s breath starts to regulate. 

Jongdae’s slipping, he can feel it. He needs to warn Minseok, he knows he does, but his body feels so heavy. 

“I’m right here.”

Jongdae cries softly as he’s gathered up into Minseok’s arms. He opens his eyes, fluttering them closed again as Minseok peppers his face with kisses. “Oh, Jongdae, you did so well. Beautiful boy.”

Minseok gently lowers him until he is on Baekhyun’s chest, the other sub’s arms outstretched and waiting. Baekhyun’s hands immediately soothes over Jongdae’s back, kissing all over his face like Minseok had done, soft apologies on his lips that Jongdae ignores, caring only for the cadence of Baekhyun’s sweet voice. 

“I forgive you, both,” Minseok whispers, hovering over both of them on his hands and knees. He places a kiss on Jongdae’s heated cheek. “Tomorrow, Jongdae, you can sit on my cock while Baekhyun cleans the whole house top to bottom wearing his cage and a plug of my choice. That is your reward and punishment. Understood?”   
  


Baekhyun and Jongdae nod and Minseok kisses them both, softly, sweetly. 

Jongdae drifts as Minseok takes care of them, whispering soft words of praise as he picks Jongdae up and asks Baekhyun to follow them to the shower. They’re quickly rinsed, shorter than what Minseok normally likes but it’s necessary. 

Minseok settles them into their master bedroom, away from their playroom once he puts balm over both their asses. He helps them both put on soft cotton boxers and pyjama tops, feeding them both chocolate and kisses while they cuddle into his lap. 

“I’m sorry, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, just before Jongdae is about to fall asleep. Jongdae makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, hand tightening in Baekhyun’s where they both rest over Minseok’s stomach. 

“Love you both,” Jogndae rasps, moaning when Minseok makes a pleased sound, cupping Jongdae’s ass and kissing his throat in reward. 

“Love you both as well, my brats.”

Baekhyun makes a sleepy giggle, noisily kissing Minseok’s jaw. “Love you hyung, even if you are mean!”

Minseok scoffs, chest rising under Jongdae’s head. “You want to make the reparations last a week, Baek-ah?” 

Baekhyun makes a squeak. “No hyung! I’m sorry hyung. Love you!”

Jongdae falls asleep with a soft smile. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HunnieDae and I were just caught in some >:( feelings and decided we would love to see some spanking and then I wrote this but there wasn't much orgasming and never could figure out how to turn it fluffier without compromising the entire fic :'D


	4. UNFINSHED EXO/Jongdae, Kyungsoo/Jongdae (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: EXO/Jongdae, Kyungsoo/Jongdae  
> Rating: M~E  
> Tags: A/B/O, Omega Jongdae, ladder game, make outs, manhandling, stripping, foreplay, oppa kink, unfinished

{Version 1}  


Of course, it’s Byun Baekhyun’s fault.

The staff have gone for the night, and all the cameras are shut off. They members have gathered around the dining table at the villa where most of the members are sleeping. In fact, it’s probably because it’s the villa where most of the members are sleeping and Baekhyun isn’t part of that most that he starts in on it.

“Ladder game to see who fucks Jongdae!”

Jongdae chokes on his beer, having literally expected anything else to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He should really stop with his expectations regarding Baekhyun all together.

Kyungsoo’s hands are warm where they rub Jongdae’s back. It doesn’t help him desperately choke down air but he appreciates Kyungsoo for different reasons. Like, “We’re all tired. Put your dick away, Baekhyun.”

“That’s hyung to you!” Baekhyun retorts. Undeterred, he heaves the familiar white board onto the dinner table. “Besides, not all of us are tired. If you want to forfeit your name, go ahead. In fact, if you’re all too tired, just give him to me.”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae snaps, because he is  _ not _ an object, “you haven’t even asked me if I wanna get fucked!”

Baekhyun smirks, and Jongdae feels like he just walked into a trap. “What too tired? It wasn’t a problem the first season.”

Minseok’s groan is just as loud as Chanyeol suddenly slamming his glass down and yelling, “You fucked him behind our backs?”

“Oops,” Baekhyun grins satanically, “I forgot Minseok hyung asked me to keep it a secret.”

Jongdae gapes at Baekhyun. Definitely has to stop with his expectations.

“Uh, I mean, at least we didn’t knot him?” Minseok adds unhelpfully.

Joonmyeon sounds pensive when he says, “Well to be honest, I didn’t expect them not to fuck him during their promotions.”

“That’s different!” Chanyeol insists, getting up. “That’s like work-work. But I mean

He’s caught off guard when the hand that was resting at the small of his back suddenly tightens around his waist and Jongdae’s physically lifted from his chair into Kyungsoo’s lap. His gasp is loud enough that it catches the table’s attention, away from Chanyeol lamenting about how Baekhyun broke the bro-code.

“Hey,” Chanyeol interjects, right on cue.

{Version 2}

“Hey, wanna do the same as last time?”

Jongdae’s almost half asleep, head nestled on top of Chanyeol’s bicep as they drive to their loggings. He assumed most of his members were asleep, since it’s really only Jongdae that has issues nodding off in a moving vehicle.

Apparently not.

“Same as what?” he asks tiredly, not bothering to open his eyes or turn around. He keeps his voice quiet out of consideration for everyone sleeping. Baekhyun has no such qualms.

“Sex ladder!” Baekhyun says way too cheerfully.

That has Jongdae’s eyes flying open, and he’s twisting his head over his shoulder to face Baekhyun before he can help himself. “Shhh!” he exclaims as loudly as he dares, frantically looking around to see if anyone else heard. So much for sleep.

Apparently Sehun is still awake, but he has his headphones on and Jongdae knows how loud his music can get. He doesn’t move an inch, and Jongdae breathes a sigh of relief.

He glares at Baekhyun who looks way too proud of himself.

“Asshole, you did that on purpose!” Jongdae whines quietly, pouting in anger even as Baekhyun chuckles under his breath.

“Of course. You should have seen your face!”

Jongdae thumps his head on the back of the seat rest, sighing in defeat. “Please tell me that’s not actually what you want to discuss. Like, right beside Chanyeol.”

There is no way to mistake Baekhyun’s leer. “We’re about ten minutes from the hotel. I figured I should ask you before we get there. I didn’t want to suddenly surprise gang-bang you!”

Baekhyun’s being quieter than he normally is but it’s still not  _ quiet _ and Jongdae’s eyes keep flickering around as if at any moment his members are going to wake up and catch on.

“As if asking in bus full of alphas isn’t going to do exactly that?” Jongdae hisses back, reaching back to hit Baekhyun softly.

Except Baekhyun catches his hand, and before Jongdae can pull away, is bringing his wrist up to his mouth. Jongdae’s breath hitches at the sudden warmth of full lips pressed against his vein. It’s a sensual caress, soft and light. It makes Jongdae’s nerves light up and his own lips part instinctively. 

“They’re all asleep,” Baekhyun says, removing his lips but keeping hold of Jongdae’s hand. He rolls his eyes. “This is probably the best time to ask you without anyone pressuring you into. So, what do you think?”

Jongdae twists on his seat so he’s now on his knees, facing Baekhyun fully. Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of his wrist and Jongdae doesn’t bother tugging it away.

“That you’re asking me so you have an alibi when you fuck me and the others can’t?” Jongdae smirks.

Baekhyun pouts. “Figures you know me too well. Well doesn’t mean that the option isn’t there. They’re all tired, what kind of member would I be, waking them up from their much deserved rest just to inform them that the dreaded ladder is back?”

Baekhyun leans forward, face inches away from Jongdae’s. “I’m practically doing them a favour. And it’s not like you’re not getting anything out of it. I’ll let you sleep in my bed all night, after I take care of you.”

Jongdae closes his eyes, taking in the way Baekhyun’s breath gently fans across his lips. Baekhyun is thumbing the pulse on Jongdae’s wrist, sending sensual heat up his nerve endings. He sighs breathily, contemplating it.

Baekhyun is a  _ really _ good fuck, and Jongdae could use a bit of settling down after today’s hectic day. It would be a shitty move to not let anyone else know, particularly Junmyeon as pack leader, but it’s not like Baekhyun is  _ wrong _ . They’re all tired and -

“I know your vocabulary is limited, hyung, but even you should know a favour isn’t what you’re doing.”

Jongdae jumps, eyes flying open and barely manages to keep his voice down to a sharp inhale.

Kyungsoo is staring at both of them with a disapproving frown on his face.

“Shh, this is all a dream! Go back to sleep,” Baekhyun croons, voice a bit urgent so it doesn’t sound nearly as soothing.

Sure enough, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Don’t waste your breath.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says morosely. “So much for that plan.”

“The plan to seduce the pack omega and whisk him away from everyone when he’s supposed to sleep right next to our pack alpha? The plan where you fuck him all night and the next morning everyone will be able to smell him on you? The plan where Minseok hyung will literally rip out your jugular if you do all that without letting him know? That plan?”

Jongdae can’t help his smile at the way Baekhyun’s face twists into that scowl he only gets with the second youngest alpha – halfway between offended and reluctant acceptance that Kyungsoo is definitely right.

“I would have at least asked Minseok hyung,” Baekhyun pouts.

“Oh really?” Minseok asks dryly.

“Fuck! Are all of you awake?” Baekhyun whines.

Jongdae cries out suddenly, an arm winding across his waist and then lifting him until he’s settled into a warm lap. Chanyeol glares up at Baekhyun with bleary eyes. “I am now. I can’t believe you were going to smash Jongdae without letting me know!”

Baekhyun slumps back into his seat, arms thrown up in defeat. “Fine, fine. Me bad pack mate. Like this is anything new.”

“Junmyeon hyung and Jongin are still asleep, and I don’t think Sehunnie can hear us,” Kyungsoo answers the dramatic question, ignoring Chanyeol.

Jongdae squirms in Chanyeol’s lap, trying to get his position right since it doesn’t seem like the iron band around his waist is going to let up anytime soon. “Chanyeol!” he resorts to whining.

Chanyeol looks down at him, another glare on his face. “And you! Baekhyun? Really? If you needed a one-on-one dicking, I would have done you much better than Baekhyun.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, huffing, “Look, I wasn’t even asking for it. He offered!”

“Offered what?” Junmyeon asks, rubbing his eyes harshly to get the last dredges of sleep out of them. Jongin is still slumped against Junmyeon but as the other pack omega, currently in a committed relationship, Jongdae’s sure he’s the only one that couldn’t care less.

“Taking care of Jongdae,” Minseok fills in.

Jongdae jabs Chanyeol. “Yeah, taking care of me, asshole. Not dicking me down.”

Chanyeol pouts. “I could do both!”

Baekhyun snorts. “Yeah right. Last time you fucked Jongdae he couldn’t walk for like two days.”

Chanyeol shifts, turning to face Baekhyun sideways, and dragging Jongdae right along with him. Fucking giant.

“I was in rut! What do you expect? Besides, Jongdae didn’t mind, right?”

Jongdae sighs in defeat, resting his head back on Chanyeol’s chest. “It was alright.”

Chanyeol squeaks in indignity while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laugh.

“I clearly fucked the memory right out of you. You need a repeat!”

Jongdae’s unprepared for the sudden mouth pressing against his own. He gasps in surprise, and true to Chanyeol’s style, his tongue dives right in.

Jongdae’s not really aroused yet so the sensation is just weird, especially with the awkward angle. He’s about to break off the kiss when Chanyeol’s hands suddenly come up on his waist, squeezing down, fingers pressing into his sensitive sides in a way that has Jongdae’s breath catching in sudden pleasure.

Chanyeol dips him as far as the arm bar will allow, deepening the kiss. He roughly tongues the roof of Jongdae’s mouth in a way that always has him melting. Jongdae is finally starting to feel it, mouth tingling pleasantly and rewards Chanyeol with a soft moan.

So of course, that’s when Chanyeol suddenly jumps, breaking the kiss with a yelp, turning around to glare at Kyungsoo who had clearly pinched him.

Jongdae heaves for breath, eyes falling from Chanyeol’s face to the seat across from them where Junmyeon is looking at him impassively.

Jongdae laughs nervously. “Um, enjoy the show?” He has to ignore the way Chanyeol is trying to pinch Kyungsoo back, making Jongdae jostle at every move.

“Minseok hyung told me that he and Baekhyun played the ladder game to fuck you last time, but I assumed that was off the table this time because we’re travelling with more alphas. Was I wrong?” Junmyeon asks.

The bus suddenly quietens down. Jongdae’s face is completely flushed, and he spares a glance at the front where the crew are desperately busy looking like they aren’t paying a bit of attention to this conversation.

It’s also how he meets Sehun’s eyes who is clearly watching the proceedings attentively, headphones resting on his neck.

Great.

He groans in defeat, slumping against Chanyeol. “It depends on if you’re okay with me being useless tomorrow. You know my limits, hyung.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes take in his pack around him. “We’ll stick with the spirit of the ladder game.”

“So, winner takes all?” Baekhyun says greedily, leaning forward in anticipation. “Knotting too?”

Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, who nods back.

“If everyone else agrees.”

There is a round of eager affirmatives and Jongdae hates to admit how the enthusiasm has arousal pooling in his belly.

It’s been a while since the last time the pack ‘bonded’ and Jongdae has missed it. The surety of everyone’s attention, their pleasure, their love. Jongdae may have started out as EXO-M’s pack omega, but everyone in K treats him as if he’s been theirs from the beginning. It probably has everything to do with how everyone views Jongin, K’s original pack omega, as too precious to defile (Baekhyun’s words, not his) but Jongdae’s long since grown over that self-esteem blackhole. He knows he’s appreciated and treasured and loves when he gets to feel it.

“Is that okay, Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks.

Jongdae smiles prettily. “I’m already wet.”

Jongdae’s really glad for the dampeners because if the vibration of Chanyeol’s growl is any indicator, the mood has definitely notched up.

The rest of the bus ride passes quickly, Jongdae still seated in Chanyeol’s lap. Jongdae had looked to Minseok to make sure the oldest alpha was okay with that, only relaxing when Minseok sent him a small smile, arms around Kyungsoo. Junmyeon has to use his alpha voice to get Chanyeol to stop teasing him and for Baekhyun to stop making dirty plans, but it’s a smooth ride, tension aside. It only ratchets up higher when the bus stops.

The staff set up their cameras as they depart the bus, and they spend the next half hour properly ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all their loggings.

Within the hour the staff are packing up to leave for the night, explaining to them how to turn off the cameras and audio themselves. They don’t quite meet their eyes, but Jongdae is pretty used to that too.

“Everyone, wash up. Double up in the showers if you have too. I want us all in bed before 2.a.m. and I am not going to rush with Jongdae to make up for time.”

There is a chorus of agreement and everyone breaks. Baekhyun calls out to Jongdae to join him, but Junmyeon holds him back, an arm around his waist.

Jongdae laughs at the way Baekhyun’s face comically falls, especially when Sehun saddles up to him and claims him as his shower buddy. He watches as Sehun drags a whining Baekhyun out, the tail end of it getting cut off as Chanyeol yells something about a race.

“Need something, hyung?” Jongdae asks, turning back to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon places his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders, close to his neck and just over where his pheromone glands are. Jongdae shudders at the contact, melting as Junmyeon digs his thumbs in gently to massage the area, sending zings of pleasure through Jongdae’s body. He stops after a second, stepping into Jongdae’s space and nosing at his neck, Jongdae obligingly tilting it to the side with a soft sigh of pleasure.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Junmyeon whispers, voice dropping in a way that makes Jongdae’s stomach flutter in arousal, “you know how these games get. It’s been a while since the last pack bonding. I will make sure they don’t all just jump in - ”

Jongdae cuts Junmyeon off, ducking his own head in to take in the smell of their pack alpha. “I can handle myself, hyung. I trust them, and I trust you.”

Junmyeon hums, rubbing Jongdae’s sides and places a lingering kiss on Jongdae’s pulse before stepping away. His eyes are dark with promise when he says, “Good, Jongdae. We’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae huffs a small whine, shifting his feet as his gut dips in arousal. “You can’t just say stuff like that, hyung!”

Junmyeon smirks, lacing their fingers together and tugging Jongdae towards the remaining bathroom. “Gotta get you ready, don’t I?”

Jongdae gulps, mouth suddenly dry. Well then.

True to form, Junmyeon teases Jongdae the entire length of the shower, fleeting touches that avoid all his erogenous zones but make Jongdae sensitive all the same. He shamelessly takes advantage of his role as pack alpha, crowding Jongdae into the shower stall and kissing him, whispering praise and promises into his sensitive ears, until Jongdae can’t tell his own slick from the water.

They only get out when Sehun and Baekhyun start banging on the door, yelling at them to hurry up or they’ll come in .

Jongdae smiles at Junmyeon’s dissatisfied grunt, teasingly shifting his thigh so it brushes against Junmyeon’s cock. His waist gets squeezed for the trouble, making Jongdae gasp at the strength that makes his knees feel weak.

They reluctantly get out of the shower at the spike of Baekhyun’s anger, Junmyeon rolling his eyes as he towels them both off. He hands Jongdae a robe and shuffles out with just a towel around his waist.

Jongdae exists and immediately falters, taking in the heady scent of a room full of heavily aroused alphas.

“Were you all fucking each other during the shower too?” Jongdae jokes, stepping into the room. Most of them are dressed in sleep bottoms, with only Baekhyun in a robe.

“We could fucking smell your slick from here, and then Jongin started to get all hot and now here we are,” Chanyeol whines.

Jongdae arches a brow at Jongin, who is leaning against Kyungsoo. “You in too, Jonginnie?”

Jongin shakes his head. “She said I could watch, but asked me not to participate.”

Sehun mutters a not so quiet, “Whipped,” that has Baekhyun and Chanyeol snickering but Kyungsoo smacking his arm.

Jongdae nods, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s cheek so he doesn’t feel left out. Jongin’s bright smile makes his own widen and he can’t help but give him another kiss. Half because he looks so sweet and half because Kyungsoo is watching intensely.

“Either make out or stop that,” Baekhyun whines.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, backing off. “You got the ladder?”

Minseok produces the white board they’ve been using all day. Jongdae wonders how that conversation with the staff went.

“Same rules as before?” Minseok asks, voice nonchalant, but eyes intense in the way they stare Jongdae down.

“What rules?” Sehun asks just as Chanyeol asks, “You had rules?”

Baekhyun smirks, leering at Jongdae. “Around halfway in we started adding requests. For every request, Jongdae gets a freebie on during filming from the one who won.”

“Requests?” Junmyeon hums thoughtfully, “not a bad idea.”

Sehun snickers, “You just want him to call you ‘oppa’.”

Junmyeon doesn’t even bother looking at Sehun when he smacks his thigh. Sehun yelps, pouting and rubbing the reddened area where it’s visible from his shorts.

Chanyeol takes the board. “Let’s do requests. I want a blow job.”

“Trying to make sure I can’t talk the next day?” Jongdae asks dryly.

Chanyeol waves a hand. “Please, one dick isn’t going to keep you silent.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, slowly making his way into the center where the futons have been laid out. He flops down on his back, hyper aware of how his robe parts to reveal an obscene amount of his chest and hikes up his thigh.

“Whatever,” he remarks, “just hurry up before I lose the buzz oppa worked so hard to get.”

There is a choked noise in the room, the tension suddenly spiking.

Kyungsoo quietly says, “I want the same as Junmyeon hyung.”

That cues everyone else in and Jongdae listens half with anticipation and half in laughter as the rest of his pack start listing their requests.

The only one he raises his eyebrows at is Baekhyun’s request for him to wear thigh high stockings. “You actually brought them?” he asks incredulously.

Baekhyun shrugs, a smirk on his face. “I was prepared.”

Jongdae whistles. “Fuck, we gotta get you a girlfriend.”

Baekhyun crawls over to him, playful and predatory at the same time as he stops, bracing himself on all fours above Jongdae. “Why bother with that when I have pretty little Jongdae?”

Jongdae chuckles to mask his nervousness, never prepared when his best friend suddenly switches on, turning into a seductive alpha. “Yah, I’m bigger than you!”

“Not where it matters,” Baekhyun smirks, one of his thighs nudging Jongdae’s apart. He doesn’t press up too far, only because Chanyeol starts yelling about unfairness.

It still gets the desired effect. Even Jongdae can smell his own arousal. He parts his thighs, robe now barely covering his crotch. He arches, trying to get pressure where he wants it most.

“Jongdae,” Minseok reproaches sharply.

Jongdae shudders at the tone, stopping. His breathing has picked up and watches his chest rise and fall, nipples peaked and on display.

“Hurry up,” Jongdae moans breathily, holding Baekhyun’s dark gaze, unblinking.

Between one breath and another, Baekhyun backs away and Jongdae watches him approach Jongin who now has the board. The lines have been made, a lot more haphazardly than when the staff have control, but efficient none the less. Eight blue stickers stand out against the white background.

“Eight?” Jongdae asks in confusion.

“One’s for Yixing hyung,” Kyungsoo explains. “If he wins then you’ll have phone sex with him, but it will have to be another night. We texted him but he hasn’t answered.”

Chanyeol gestures to a camera Jongdae’s only just noticing, perched on the TV stand. “We’ll send him a recording, remind him to come visit soon,” he says, smirking in a way that makes him look mischievous.

Jongdae looks at Junmyeon, eyebrow raised. Creating a sex tape isn’t exactly a smart idea, even if it isn’t the first one they’ve ever made.

Junmyeon waves it off. “Yixing could use something nice.”

Jongdae’s smile brightens, turning to the camera with a little wave. That still leaves one unexplained so Jongdae turns to Jongin.

Jongin’s smirk is 100% Kai, absolutely dirty with promise. “I wanna play too. My request is you fuck yourself on a dildo.”

There is a chorus of groans and Jongdae shudders, toes curling into the bed spread. Fuck, he would love that. The power of it, teasing the hottest alphas Jongdae has ever seen, making them unable to touch him while Jongdae got off.

“Fuck, Jonginnie,” Jongdae moans.

“That’s the idea,” Chanyeol cuts in impatiently. “Rock-paper-scissors for who goes first?”

Jongdae sits up, robe completely falling off his shoulders and pooling at his elbows. Kyungsoo and Minseok stare so intensely Jongdae flushes, suddenly feeling shy. He doesn’t move to fix himself though.

“Let’s go,” Junmyeon calls.

Jongdae watches with interest as the group plays. Chanyeol’s yell is loud when he’s amongst the first out. Sehun turns to punch Junmyeon when he gets cut out in the middle stage. Finally, it’s Kyungsoo’s win. They each take their pick, Chanyeol the last to go, grumbling about it the entire way.

“Mark it, hyung,” Jongin reaches over to pass the board.

“Eyes closed!” Jongdae chirps cheerily, watching everyone to make sure they comply. He keeps a careful eye on Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun, not trusting them not to cheat. He carefully draws seven frowny faces and one happy face in the fourth spot. He adds some more lines to the ladder just to be sure that no one can guess where they’ll land just by glancing at the board. Truthfully, he’s just adding to chaotic mess but as long as he can read it, it should be fine. 

“Done?” Baekhyun asks impatiently.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Did you grab the magnets too, Minseok hyung?”

Everyone opens their eyes, Minseok leaning back on his two arms to display his strong chest. It has Jongdae distracted, simmering arousal slowly growing again as he watches Minseok unintentionally flex. “No, the staff were nervous about us losing them. It’s only one round anyway, just write our names.”

So Jongdae turns the board around, double checking that the stickers are firmly in place. “Fine, Kyungsoo, number?”

“Seven.”

Jongdae marks it. Turning to Jongin next. “Two.”

He asks everyone, rolling his eyes when Chanyeol hisses in betrayal as Minseok takes number three. Baekhyun makes a show of scanning the board, two fingers to his forehead as he declares that there is a good aura around number eight. Junmyeon chooses for Yixing and himself in quick succession, cutting off Sehun’s speech about lucky number five with a sharp slap to the thigh. It ends quickly with Chanyeol whining about automatically getting spot six. 

“Okay starting from one!” Jongdae announces, feeling a giggle come on as he traces Yixing’s pathway down. Fuck, are they really playing a children’s game for the right to fuck Jongdae?

When Yixing’s turns out to be a frowny face and there is a resounding cheer, he has to face the facts that, yes, they are.

He goes through two to five – Jongin’s, Minseok’s, Junmyeon and Sehun’s in quick succession.

“I’m still alive!” Chanyeol whoops, on his feet and fire in his eyes.

Kyungsoo kneels there quietly, but Jongdae can see the little furrow of determination in his eyes.

Baekhyun is smirking deviously. Beside him, Minseok rolls his eyes. “Baekhyunnie always wins these things,” he whines softly, a cute pout on his lip.

“Should we reveal Baekhyun’s first then?” Junmyeon asks, arms curled around Sehun.

Jongdae dutifully traces Baekhyun’s pathway from the eighth spot, ignoring Baekhyun’s yell of conspiracy. “It won’t work if I’m not in the top two!” he protests.

Jongdae is merciless as he rips the blue sticker away, laughing in delight at the frowny face that stares back. Everyone follows suit, Chanyeol grabbing Baekhyun around the waist and tackling him into the futon, straddling him with arms pumped in the air in triumph. “Finally! I’m going to win this thing!”

Sehun cuts in scathingly. “It’s going to be Kyungsoo-hyung. 100%.”

Jongin joins in. “Look at Jongdae-hyung’s face, it’s definitely not going to be you!”

“Yah!” Chanyeol protests, getting off of Baekhyun when the slightly older jabs him in the stomach. “Listen, the universe owes me after today! I may have lost at dinner, but this is fate making it up to me by letting me eat Jongdae out.”

There are a chorus of groans.

“I definitely hope Kyungsoo wins,” Minseok remarks, playfully hitting Chanyeol on the shoulder.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon chants the maknae line joining in.

Throughout all the teasing, Kyungsoo doesn’t move an inch, staring intently at the board, only briefly looking up to meet Jongdae’s eyes.

Jongdae has to swallow past a dry throat, belly flipping at the intensity behind Kyungsoo’s glasses.

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun crows, getting to his feet and putting Chanyeol in a headlock. “It’s definitely Kyungsoo.”

“Just you watch!” Chanyeol manages to squeeze out.

“Rip them off at the same time,” Junmyeon suggests.

Jongdae dutifully traces out both pathways, putting a quick ‘C’ and ‘K’ on both of their respective stickies, fighting and failing to keep a smirk off his face.

“3!” Sehun yells.

“2!” Jongin laughs.

“1!” Baekhyun shouts, throwing Chanyeol to the floor.

Jongdae rips both of the stickies with a flourish, ears ringing at the deafening sound of cheers.

Chanyeol wails loudly, head in his hand as he kneels by himself. Contrarily, Baekhyun and Sehun are all over a smiling Kyungsoo. Even Minseok gets up to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair.

Jongdae can’t help but laugh at the scene, watching as Chanyeol now rolls around the futons, groaning in despair. It is almost enough to make him forget exactly what they’re playing for.

But Junmyeon is never one to forget the big picture and he’s far too used to controlling the rowdy pack, always knowing how to get their attention in the most efficient way.

Jongdae’s unprepared when the whiteboard is taken from his hands, Junmyeon putting it to the floor and grabbing Jongdae’s neck to reel him in for a kiss.

Off guard, he loses his balance, sprawling on to their pack alpha’s lap. His mouth painfully bumps into Junmyeon’s and he barely gets a chance to protest at the pain when Junmyeon begins to kiss him. It’s a dirty, filthy kiss – not unlike the one Chanyeol gave him in the car. Jongdae’s still warmed up from the shower, so he easily succumbs to the way Junmyeon bullies his way into his mouth.

He keens desperately when Junmyeon takes advantage of his weakness, pulling his hair tightly while tonguing harshly at the roof of Jongdae’s mouth. Junmyeon is rough, controlling. His hand comes up to Jongdae’s naked waist, guiding Jongdae to lay back down on the futon. Jongdae goes down without a thought, desperate moans escaping his throat when Junmyeon doesn’t let up. He can’t catch his breath, but Junmyeon doesn’t seem to care, hand from his waist shifting to cup his jaw, fingers digging in as if to keep it pried open as Junmyeon dives in deep.

He nearly forgets he can use his own hands, instinctively fisting the sheets to resist the urge to rack his nails down his alpha’s back. The realization that he doesn’t have to worry about that comes just as Junmyeon pulls back, teeth catching Jongdae’s bottom lip to give it a stinging suck, before he leaves off completely.

Jongdae half-pants, half-moans trying to get his bearings back. It takes him a second to realize that it’s completely quiet, and that finally has him looking around.

At some point, the rest of his pack members have arranged themselves into a semi circle around the two of them. When Junmyeon pulls off, Baekhyun breaks the silence with applause. “That was fucking hot.”

Chanyeol, seated beside him, sulks visibly. “Do we get freebies too?”

Minseok smacks Chanyeol’s thigh. “You took yours in the bus.”

“But Junmyeon hyung got him in the shower,” Chanyeol complains.

Sehun snorts. “Like you weren’t flirting with Jongin?”

“Hey!” Jongin protests. “We didn’t do anything except wash up!”

“Jongin wouldn’t even look at my dick,” Chanyeol acknowledges sadly.

“Kids,” Junmyeon cuts in sharply, just as Jongdae’s about to whine for some attention, “focus. Kyungsoo, you ready?”

Kyungsoo, ever the silent one, only nods, shuffling over to take Junmyeon’s spot as the elder alpha breaks away, seating himself beside Sehun.

“Jongdae, you still okay?” Minseok asks.

Jongdae turns his head to stare at the eldest alpha, meeting his clear gaze with his own heated one. “Want it,” he murmurs breathily, in the tone of voice that always gets a good reaction from his pack.

“I’ll give it to you,” Kyungsoo says, deep voice husky with want as he settles on all fours above Jongdae. Jongdae groans at the promise, hands settling on Kyungsoo’s hips.

“Get him naked already!” Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow, leaning up until he’s straddling Jongdae. It’s incredibly hot how his aura just seems to change, as he stares at Baekhyun. “Every time one of you try to give me an order, I’m going to take my time teasing Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s mouth is so suddenly dry, he forgets to reprimand Kyungsoo on honorifics.

“But that’s just torturing yourself!” Chanyeol protests, thought he way he says it half-heartedly proves no one doubts Kyungsoo’s iron control.

Kyungsoo makes a show of checking the wall clock that reads just twenty minutes past midnight. “I know how to last more than two minutes, unlike you.”

Chanyeol makes a wounded noise, and Jongdae has to thank the older alpha for being able to take Kyungsoo’s hits without making it into a big deal, even as Baekhyun and Sehun cackle at the retort.

“You do remember that I’d be part of that torture, don’t you?” Jongdae asks pointedly, trying to make it seem he’s less effected by Kyungsoo’s words than he is.

All at once, everyone’s eyes turn to look at him, including Kyungsoo’s.

“You,” Kyungsoo says, suddenly leaning back down on all fours until his face is just above Jongdae’s, “don’t worry about that. You just have to moan prettily for your oppa, okay?”

Jongdae absolutely can’t help his moan of surprise, eyes wide at the way Kyungsoo looks down at him authoritatively. His mouth remains parted, and he can’t find his voice for reaffirmation. There is a follow up sting of humiliation at being reduced to this by a man younger than him, but it just makes him burn all the hotter. All he can do is nod.

Jongdae knows the smell of his arousal is strong in the air. With a good deep breath he can smell the distinctive smells of the rest of his alphas, as well as Jongin’s flowery scent of arousal. It combines all together to create a heady atmosphere, that no one dares break with a quippy line.

“Good,” Kyungsoo says approvingly, leaning back up. “Now take off your robe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read my original ladder orgy fic, this was actually the first draft! I don't know why I lost steam for it, but I did :'D Honestly I could slap in the smut and call it a day, but I feel like it's nicer as a memory of my 2019 summer self!


	5. UNFINISHED Xiuchenho Pirate (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minseok/Jongdae/Suho (doesn't get near it)  
> Rating: G~T  
> Tags: pirate au, under attack, a bit of fear, unfinished 
> 
> Might come back to this one~

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, wincing as Minseok’s hand tightens around his arm. 

“In here,” Minseok orders, firm and no-nonsense. 

It has Jongdae’s heart rate picking up harder, a cold sweat breaking down his spine. Minseok is never rough with Jongdae, but this is also the first time he’s ever been in any real danger. The fear of it keeps his mouth shut, following orders when Minseok drags him into the small study room in the captain’s quarters. 

“Under the desk.” Minseok blows out the candle, barely sparing Jongdae a glance as he moves around. He thrusts a dagger in Jongdae’s hand. 

Swallowing hard, Jongdae accepts it, trying to catch his breath that is coming in too fast. It feels too heavy in his hands. Jongdae’s learned to fence as part of his training, but he’s never hurt a man before. 

“It won’t come to it, I won’t let it,” Minseok promises, gentle as he helps guide Jongdae down. 

Realization suddenly dawns on Jongdae. 

“Don’t go,” he whispers, heart in his throat as he clutches Minseok’s sleeve. “Please, don’t get hurt, hyung, please, I can’t lose you!”

Minseok calmly grabs Jongdae’s hand, prying it off with a soft force. He kneels, gently cupping Jongdae’s face. “I swore on my life I would protect you and I will. Stay here. If, I don’t come back, remember to barter. Pirates care for information more than gold-”

Jongdae trembles with equal parts rage and fear. He grips Minseok’s hand back, willing his hand not to shake as his nails dig into Minseok’s flesh. 

“If you don’t come back to me,” Jongdae says, staring straight into Minseok’s beautiful eyes, “I will take this dagger and let the sea have me. I won’t have my freedom taken from me again.”

Minseok’s eyes close but he knew to expect this answer. When Jongdae’s parents were overthrown by his own brother, Jongdae lost the life he knew. The only reason he is still alive is because a Lord in the Southern Lands had fallen in love with Jongdae’s voice and was willing to pay for a male Consort. The only reason Jongdae  _ remains _ alive is because Minseok is here.

“Stay here,” Minseok says firmly, taking a hold of himself and getting up. “I mean it. If you rush out there I will be distracted trying to protect you. We can only hope it's a small crew and the men aboard are trained enough for this.”

Jongdae swallows past the thick emotion in his throat to nod. Minseok smiles at him, for his benefit, and Jongdae refuses to think this will be the last time he sees it. And then he’s gone, slamming the door closed and locking it. 

And then quiet. 

His pulse thrums violently, ears pounding as he struggles to hear past his own thundering heart. 

He can vaguely hear shouts and orders, feel the ship move as they brace for canon fire.

The first shot has Jongdae’s hands flying to his ears. He’s never heard canon fire before and it almost hurts with how loud it is. He braces himself better for the next one but even with the intimidating boom of launch, Jongdae gets the distinct feeling they’re failing to hit the target. 

Jongdae doesn’t know how long he waits but eventually he hears it - the screams turning into a terrified pitch. 

The invaders, they’re on board. 

Jongdae’s trembling hand covers his mouth. He wants to scream, whether in fear or anger he doesn’t know. He’s hiding in this room like a coward, too weak to save himself while his best friend battles against a force brave enough to take on a Royal Naval ship.    
  
It isn’t right, but what can Jongdae do? He’ll get in Minseok’s way if he tries to go out there. What kind of force would he make? He’s in his nightgown with a dagger he doesn’t know how to use in his hand. 

Jongdae’s cards his fingers through his hair tugging. His legs are cramping, tucked close to his chest as he makes himself a small ball. 

What use is there in staying here? If Minseok loses - the pirates, they’ll ransack the ship. They’ll come in here, undoubtedly. 

And they’re losing. Jongdae knows this with a certainty that he now knows what a dying man’s scream sounds like.    
  
Adrenaline induced fear has him moving, hurriedly crawling out of the small space and towards the door. The only window is made of frosted glass for privacy but Jongdae isn’t going to risk getting cut by smashing it open.    
  
Mind made up, he grabs the hilt of the dagger, about to thrust it on the knob to break it - only to freeze. 

Thundering footsteps. 

Jongdae stops breathing. Instinct has him ducking down, but not back under the desk. Instead he kneels under the window, hand shaking as he unsheathes his dagger. 

“Resting quarters,” someone shouts, voice deep. 

“Maps, I’ll pack ‘em up,” another voice calls. 

“There’s bound to be some good stuff,” a third male’s voice sounds out. It’s the closest voice, footsteps getting louder as he approaches the study room. “Oh, what’s this?”

Jongdae has to bite his lower lip to stop his pathetic whimper from escaping. Fear sits like icicles at the bottom of his gut, vines of anxiety curling around his lungs and keeping his breathing shallow as sweat dots his forehead. 

The doorknob jangles. 

The third man’s voice whistles. “Locked. You know what that means,” the voice singsongs, tone mischievous. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually might come back to this one! I originally had this idea of a xiuchenho situation where Jongdae's ship is overtaken by pirates, minseok is Jongdae's bodyguard and formly known as Xiumin a famed hero? something to that affect. Anyways, Jun's role was a complicated mix of wanting Xiumin so he uses Jongdae as a tool versus falling for incredibly sweet and head strong Jongdae. Really, I just wanted Jongdae in a Victorian nightgown and tied up on a pirate's bed. >.<


	6. UNFINISHED Chencest (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: X-Chen/Jongdae  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: non/con, Obsession verse, captured Jongdae, anal, bondage, nipple play, public sex

"Don't - ah!" Jongdae cries out as Chen's fingers tighten around his cock, a short burst of pain that shamefully has a pearl of precum bubbling at the tip.

"Such a painslut, and you still deny it," Chen purrs, abandoning Jongdae's cock to grab his hips and lift him so he can fuck in, once, twice. Jongdae catches his moan before it can escape as Chen purposefully grinds against his prostate before he drops Jongdae, holding him in a loose embrace. 

Jongdae sniffles pathetically as Chen tips his head back, thumbs under his eyes to gather the stray tears. "Shh, they are almost done. Then we can cum, together," Chen croons, kissing the corner of Jongdae's lip. The metal of his piercing digs in painfully but it still manages to sense waves of raw sensation through Jongdae. Jongdae pants in lieu of answering. He's long since given up on talking since it is clear Chen doesn't want to listen.

He tugs at the manacles at his wrist one more time. They don't give, only sends licks of fire through him at the pain of his abraised skin rubbed raw anew. 

Chen tuts. "Stop hurting your delicate wrists, Dae-ah." 

Spitefully Jongdae wants to pull harder, until rivets if blood drip down. But he is too exhausted, doesn't want to hurt anymore than he is. His ass burns with the thick girth stretching it open, unmoving. He has been keeping Chen's cock warm for what feels like hours as they watch their members fight their counterparts.

Suho already has Junmyeon cradled in his arms. Jongin and Kai are still playing their game of tag. Sehun is fucking Sehun on his throne. Chanyeol has Chanyeol on his knees, cock in his mouth. 

It just leaves Baekhyun and Baëkhyun who are still fighting. Baekhyun looks exhausted but still as vicious as ever. Contrarily Baëkhyun still looks like he is playing a game despite being covered in blood. Throughout it all, Chen has been commenting, whispering filthily into Jongdae's ear.

Like now. "Your Baekhyun is gonna win. My Baëkhyun wants him to. Wants him to sink into his darkness."

Jongdae can't even protest. Twice now Baekhyun had a chance to end their battle, but both times he deliberately sabotaged himself. It's plain to see that he has fallen into Baëkhyun' s seductive pace and it hurts to see. 

Jongdae turns his face away. Chen kisses up his throat, grinding Jongdae down on his cock. Small hiccuped gasps escape Jongdae's lips despite his best attempt to keep quiet.

"We sound so good though," Chen whispers into his ear, licking over the shell and biting his lobe. It sends pulses of want through his gut at Chen's beautiful voice, the hot and cold sensation of a tongue tracing his sensitive ear. "When we get home I will train you to get rid of your shyness."

"Hn!" Jongdae bites his lip, trapping his moan inside as Chen twists a nipple between his fingers. His chest arches instinctively, begging for more as his cock twitches but he forced himself back and away. Chen doesn't let go, continues to flick the nub and make Jongdae squirm. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even remember writing this :'D it's just there in my docs. I could probably finish but I mean, it's pretty good where I left it? I will always be here for chencest, bless! >:D


	7. UNFINISHED jongdae-centric (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Originally meant to be SuChen, never got there  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: A/B/O, omega Jongdae, discrimination, omega discrimination, patriarchy, that word for when decisions are made for you without your input or consent, drama?, unfinished, no other exo character shows up, written in 2014 had no idea where I was going with this

2014-10-31

2015 -10-05 2770 words

It was all over the news.

“…found mauled, body unrecognizable…”

Jongdae sighed in irritation, clicking his tongue as he changed the channel to Pororo. Murder wasn’t what he wanted to see at 4am in the morning.

However, the brief lurch of fear that had caught him off guard lingered even as he struggled not to think about it.

Finishing his breakfast, though without any real taste, he threw on a plain tank top and well worn jeans. He grabbed his safety vest and hard hat and trekked his way down to the construction site he worked at. The dark pit in his stomach faded with the long walk and by the time he reached the locker room he had successfully suppressed the dark imagery and niggling worry down.

Until,

“Did you hear the news? That’s the eighth one in the past month!”

Most of the men in the room were burlier than Jongdae, their booming voices carrying through every crevice of the room. With deep irritation Jongdae felt the black feeling of despair re wrap its claws around him as he turned to look at the group of people eagerly talking to each other as if they could decipher the mystery of the latest murder.

“It’s getting closer, eh?” Another man worriedly answered back.

Nods and grunts of agreement.

“Those fucking news reporters aren’t good for anything! One says it’s a rogue another bitch reports it’s a hunter! Do they take us for idiots?”

Jongdae couldn’t hold back his scoff. He felt it leave his throat and immediately tensed as he heard the noise. Shoulders hunched, he darted his eyes to the group only to breathe a sigh of relief when he realized crowd was too heated in their own discussion to notice.

He took this chance to leave unnoticed but before he could get far, an arm snaked around his neck and dragged him to the outskirts of the group.

Jongdae barely repressed a snarl. He was in a bad enough mood right now but no matter how shitty he felt, the area reeked of overdone alpha and beta pheromones. Disrespect would not end well.

“How’re you takin the news, Dae?” The man with his arm around Jongdae, Jungseok, asked. “The reports are pretty close to where ya live, right? By yourself?”

Urg, here we go again, Jongdae thought.

The rest of the men turned to look at Jongdae, some inquisitively and some with a bit of pity in their eyes.

“I’m fine,” Jongdae replied shortly, tacking on a smile to prove his point.

No one seemed believe him.

“But all the animals are gone right? Joon was mentioning the other day that hunts are getting harder.”

Jongdae’s stomach tightened at the mention of food. It was true, Jongdae was having a real hard time hunting. While grocery stores were available in their town, nothing satisfied the inner wolf unless he had hunted it himself. Jongdae was barely getting by on ramen and cereal with all the tension surrounding the town for months.

“I’m getting by,” Jongdae smiled passively.

“I heard there’s some meeting or shit tonight. Ya going?”

Jongdae shook his head, fake smile tightly in place.

“You know, if you need anything you can come over to my pack right? We’ll take care of yah.”

Jongdae tensed up and knew that everyone could see it.

Take care of me – for a price.

The smile on Jongdae’s face got noticeably tighter as he moved out from under the grip of his coworker. “Thank you for the offer, but I am fine.” He turned around irked at the lingering feeling of a heavy arm pressing all the right places on his neck. “By the way, we only have two minutes to clock in.”

The others cursed, immediately moving to finish up what they needed to do as they made a mad dash to the door.

Jongdae sighed and slipped away in the havoc.

Work continued mundanely for the morning. As the only omega on site, Jongdae was limited in what he was ‘allowed’ to do. While the Omega Doctrine of Rights passed nearly half a century ago had taken enough root that it wasn’t an outright crime for an omega to work for his or her own life, in manual labour and construction it was still a rarity. The company couldn’t refuse Jongdae’s request to work but they could limit what Jongdae could do.

Not that Jongdae cared either way. Money was money, whether he was the one doing the heavy lifting or the one playing gopher for the boss.

Speaking of which,

“Jongdae, come to my office.”

Jongdae let out a sigh, but turned around to face his boss, Kangin. He nodded, not that it mattered when the man turned around fully expecting Jongdae to follow.

Obediently he trailed after the man, after all it wouldn’t do much to be making a fuss over something this small. He had a feeling that he knew what the older alpha wanted to talk about though.

Taking a seat in the cramped trailer opposite to Kangin he dared to meet the alpha’s eyes for a moment before looking away. To his credit, Kangin seemed to care less for Jongdae’s lack of manners.

“I’ve known you long enough to know what a stubborn brat you are, but this time I’ve got to put my foot down,” Kangin said, looking at Jongdae straight in the eye when the younger looked up again.

Jongdae gritted his teeth but maintained eye contact this time, a hot wash of irritation rising.

He fucking knew it.

“It’s not up to you,” Jongdae said through clenched teeth.

Kangin’s eyes flashed to match the anger that was slowly starting to seep through Jongdae. It gave Jongdae temporary pause, a brief stab of fear gripped him at the sight of red before he forcibly got control of himself again.

“You’re right it’s not,” Kangin growled out. “If it was there is no way you would be  _ allowed _ ,” Kangin practically spat the word out, “to live by yourself so far out of the territory,”

Jongdae raised his shoulders up glaring at his boss. Kangin and Jongdae had never gotten along but their mutual tolerance in the work place stemmed from the fact he was sure Kangin couldn’t care less what happened to Jongdae.

“However, it is not up to me to break the contract your father made to allow you to keep that house under your name,” Kangin stood up, sliding leaning over the desk to hand Jongdae a blue folder.

Jongdae took it with a trembling hand, annoyance slowly being waylaid by a niggling sensation of trepidation.

He recognized the insignia. A maze dotted with eleven points.

“Fortunately, you’ve been summoned by someone who can,” Kangin finished smugly.

Jongdae stared blankly down at the document in his hand, not even bothering to open it. Blood rushed through his ears. His pulse pounded and he could feel himself break into a cold sweat.

“W-what, is this?” Jongdae managed to spit out, looking up hotly with a snarl.

Kangin glared right back.

“It’s your fucking salvation, that’s what. You’re one fucked up omega, but that fact remains that you are one. And under Section 88 of the ABO Freedoms and Rights Act, the alpha tribunal governing the territory has the right to take any omega that has been proven to be exposed to a threatening environment.”

Another folder was thrown on the desk, a slew of pictures slipping out, all pictures of Jongdae. One of him in clearly tattered clothes, skin splattered with bruises and scratches a defeated look in his eyes as he emerged out of the local doctor’s clinic. One of him in line for the soup kitchen during the recent harsh winter. One of him looking desolately at the pillaged garden he had been harvesting for months during the summer.

Jongdae could only gape wordlessly, completely shocked to see himself in the pictures.

His throat closed up tightly, and he barely supressed the hot stab of heat behind his eyes.

“W-when?” he managed to choke out, looking up to Kangin hopelessly.

His boss gazed back pityingly.

“No matter how much you think we are against you, we are trying our best to help you,” Kangin whispered trying for soothingly, clearly uncomfortable at the sudden smell of an omega’s distress.

“The other townspeople and I have been watching you for a while, ever since the engagement was called off with your father’s sudden passing,” Kangin cleared his throat, “He was our former second in command, it was the least we could do to look after his son.”

Jongdae fisted his hands in his hair, hunching over his lap to gaze blankly at the maze insigna, willing himself to blink back the hopelessness of being backed into a corner. “Is this looking out for me?” Jongdae gritted out, the last bit coming out as a distressed hiccup as his throat tightened.

Kangin sighed, “Whether you believe it or not, it is. We could ignore it before because you were managing enough that we could see you weren’t in any danger. But this,” Kangin helped up a sheaf of paper clippings all headed by the recent string of attacks that have been gripping the province’s headlines for the past three months. “We can’t ignore this.”

Kangin walked around the desk to come closer to Jongdae but didn’t make a move to touch him or crowd him, though that’s what Kangin’s alpha’s instinct was pressing him to do.

“EXO will be here in two days.”

Jongdae’s head snapped up and jumped to his feet. “Two days? Two days? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Jongdae finally screeched.

Kangin didn’t move from his spot, staring at Jongdae impassively. “They were on their way here before we passed along our notice, you’re just an added incentive to come earlier. They could ignore the attacks under the guise of it being a local territory dispute but they cannot ignore you.”

Jongdae threw his head back in a sarcastic laugh, “Oh look my omega status has more importance than the string of murdered  _ wetolis _ , I feel so much better now!”

Jongdae’s laughter was cut off by a threatening growl, “As an alpha, I agree that EXO has been grossly underestimating this case but as the alpha-leader I have a greater responsibility of making sure that you as an umarked packless omega are safe.”

Jongdae seethed, papers crumpling uselessly in his hand. For a brief moment he wanted to hurl them at Kangin, his hand twitched ready to do so.

Kangin bared his fangs.

“Listen to me Jongdae, and listen to me good. As a male omega you are rare enough. But that fact that you yourself are a  _ wetola _ ? You’re just asking for trouble the way you are now.”

Kangin huffed and Jongdae had to swallow past a lump in his throat that screamed at the unfairness of it all. That he didn’t ask to be a fucking omega, he didn’t plan to become a  _ wetola _ . He forced back the prickle in his eyes and stubbornly stared Kangin in the eye.

Kangin growled low in his throat and stood up. He wasn’t the tallest alpha Jongdae had ever met but he didn’t need to be. There was a reason he was the leader alpha.

Jongdae winced as he saw red, more prolonged this time, deep and intimidating. He felt pressed and anxious, the sudden mood in the room swinging from tense to oppressing.

Jongdae immediately broke eye contact with a whimper. He hunched in on himself and the prickle was coming back tenfold, the hate at himself for being this helpless.

Kangin came around the table, and Jongdae sat himself down on the chair, instincts telling him to lower himself in front of a predator.

A heavy hand weighed down on Jongdae’s shoulder. The touch was hot but that was it. There was no comfort to be had. Kangin was the leader-alpha but he wasn’t Jongdae’s alpha. Without prolonged touches, scent marking and a bond, Kangin couldn’t hope to calm or sway Jongdae’s emotions the way he was hoping to do with this play at sympathy.

“Understand just one thing, even if you hate the rest,” Kangin said, removing his hand. Jongdae stubbornly looked down, fearing the hate in his eyes might actual lead to physical reprimands instead of the disappointment Kangin was evoking now.

“We are doing this for you.”

_ Because you don’t think I’m capable of taking care of myself,  _ Jongdae thought snidely.

Nevertheless he gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Can I go now?” Jongdae asked through his teeth, voice almost snarling but scratchy and vulnerable from the emotion he was holding inside.

Kangin sighed but backed off. He turned back around and Jongdae jumped up.

“You should come to the meeting tonight, the town will be informed of EXO’s visit and it might calm them down seeing you,” Kangin fished.

Jongdae smiled bitterly at the floor.

“Whose going to calm me down after having my entire future ripped away from me?”

He didn’t bother waiting for Kangin’s response, walking briskly out the door and slamming it behind him. He headed straight home, uncaring of the work he was leaving behind.

At some point his walk turned into a run and soon Jongdae was sprinting towards his house.

He was sobbing, tears leaking down his face and he ran like he had a hound on his heels.

He ran because it was the only thing that remotely helped him feel like he was escaping a steel cage.

__

He stared at the half full suitcase, his head throbbing and throat scratchy.

Clothes were strewn all around his modest room. Half of them neatly folded and ready to go the other half mused as Jongdae was torn from taking from off the hanger or leaving them in the closet.

A shudder passed through him as well as a small hiccupped sob. He curled further into his father’s giant sweater, a wool creation Jongdae had made for him years ago that his father wore every day he got back from work.

Though it had been three years since Kim Jongguk’s passing, the glaring absence of the man never got lighter.

He wore the sweater rarely now, afraid that the scent would be washed out by Jongdae’s own. It had faded but when Jongdae curled up tight, nose pressed into the pores of the fabric, he could still scent the comforting musk that had protected Jongdae for all his life.

“It’s not fair,” Jongdae weakly croaked into the emptiness of the room. Nothing moved, the stillness an ever present reminder of his lonilness.

He couldn’t run.

When he had stormed back home the first thing he had done was take a nearly forgotten suitcase out of the storage cell and angrily start packing.

He hadn’t even been half way through before his fucking nesting instincts came in, blaring in panic at how Jongdae was disrupting his home.

Hot tears prickled at the back of his eyes again but he wouldn’t let them out again. He’s already cried to much today.

He couldn’t leave, couldn’t run because this was his home. He’s spent his entire 23 years of life here, even if the last three had been nothing short of hellish. But it was the home his great grandfather had built, the home that bore the marks of Jongdae’s grandfather and father growing up. On the doorframe where marks of height were measured, on the back porch where scars and scratches of lumberwood training lay, in the kitchen were Jongdae’s own failed experiments splotched the ceiling. This was home in the way that it was all Jongdae knew.

There was no where he could run. The townspeople, kind in their own way, would not be burdened by an omega like Jongdae. Going to other towns was out of the question, tightknit packs never let outsiders in.

He could go to a city, like Seoul, the heart of bustling life, of people that have forgotten their four paws. He could go there and try, no one would give a damn if he was packless.

But there was no way he was prepared for that. He’s only been to a city once in his life during a class trip and he hated every moment of it. The concrete jungle, the loud noise, the smell of pollutants everywhere. There is just no way.

__ careful of tense changes here

Before he can curl into a ball and cry himself into some emotional release, there is a knock at the door.

He considers just ignoring it for a moment, but past experience has shown him that never works.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to find some last thread of patience he heads towards the door.

And slams it shut again.

“Oh, come on, Dae, don’t be like that!”

His last thread of patience snaps and Jongdae violently rips the door open again.

“I am giving you one warning and one warning only, Seungwoo. Get off my property or I will rip you to shreds.”

His wolf is close to the surface. He can feel the deep itch in his teeth as his canines elongate, the painful stretch in the bed of his nails as his claws start to form.

It gives himself satisfaction when Seungwoo reels backwards, clearly not expecting the murderous intent.

And that’s what it is.

Jongdae’s wolf is howling to take the two steps needed to tear out the flesh of Seungwoo’s throat. To tear him limb from limb until Jongdae’s territory is bathed in blood.

The cocky exterior Seungwoo had donned when Jongdae first opened the door melts into hesitance as the younger male instinctively puts his hands to chest level, the condescending body language practically screaming ‘calm down’.

“Hey, hey, no need for that. I know you must be feeling upset - ”

Jongdae doesn’t give the boy any time to finish, stepping forward and out. It’s only his quick thinking that allows him to bed his claws into the sturdy wood of his doorframe than in the kids face.

“Upset?” Jongdae mocks, voice seething. “You torment me for months – harass me every time I step foot into the village, follow me home,  _ destroy my garden _ , and you think I’m  _ upset _ ? I know Kangin’s order is still in effect, so get the fuck off my property before I fucking kill you.”

“Seungwoo, I think we should go,” a meek voice calls out over the barrier of Jongdae’s fence.

Jongdae has been aware that there were two others, Seungwoo’s friends – followers – but he has little issue with them. In the overall scheme of things, they were pathetic children just looking to find a way to get approval from the next head alpha.

But hearing the voice of his friend must bolster that foolish pride in the teenager before him, because the kid cockily puffs out his chest again.

“You can’t prove anything,” Seungwoo smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my oldest WIPs I have in my graveyard :'D almost all of the ones you've read up till now were 2019 or 2020 wips, but this little baby is almost 6 years old :'D 
> 
> This was supposed to be one of those fics where they take on the system and dismantle it but it got too much and I got never quite figure out how to get back in - if you ever see similar works to this from me, I'll have borrowed off of this :'D


	8. UNFINISHED BaekChen BDSM (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Intended Baekhyun/Jongdae, mentioned Minseok/Jongdae  
> Rating: M  
> Tags: BDSM!AU, ABO verse, BDSM discussion between Minseok and Jongdae, discussion about dubcon motivators for beginning a partnership 
> 
> Might come back to this one~ mostly it's all over the place couldn't figure out what the fuck I wanted from it :'D

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae has to fight not to flinch at Minseok’s sharp, reproachful tone. Resolutely, he keeps his eyes up staring at the beta almost challengingly. 

“It’s my choice,” Jongdae says, putting the words he’s been practicing for two weeks out there. “I’m a consenting adult and I meet all of the requirements. You can’t actually stop me.”

This time Jongdae does flinch as Minseok slams his hands down on the table, looking murderous. “I  _ can’t _ stop you from submitting but I swear I will make it so - ”

“So what?” Jongdae interrupts, getting out of his seat and slamming his own hands on the desk. “No one picks me? Try it, hyung. I’ll just go to the next Service Club. I’m serious. I will do anything,  _ anything _ , it takes.”

Jongdae knows exactly when he’s won. Minseok’s pupils waver and he shuts his eyes, hand thrown over them. 

Then in the most tormented voice that has emotion quickly thickening in the back of his throat, Minseok says, “He wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“I don’t have a  _ choice _ ,” Jongdae hisses back, betrayed that Minseok would think to tell Jongdae what his brother would or not want. Jongdeok is gone and he left his son to Jongdae’s care. “It’s this or I drop out of school. This is my last resort, hyung. At least with  _ this _ I can work and continue studying and raising Daeul. I’m finished with law school next year, articling right after that. I’ll be an associate in three and I won’t need to make up these funds. This is the best short term solution.”

Minseok looks like he is barely refraining himself from slamming his fist into the wall. Jongdae understands. Minseok and Jongdeok were good friends, Minseok has had a hand in raising Jongdae.

No one wants to see someone they care about have to sell their body to make ends meet. 

“Please,” Jongdae says, breathing out and letting just a little bit of his tightly controlled omega pheromones out to show his desperation. He isn’t above emotional, physical, manipulation. 

“Fuck!” Minseok yells, running a hand through his hair. He takes the papers Jongdae handed him, knuckles so tense Jongdae thinks he might rip the paper apart. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fine. _ But,” Minseok looks up sharply, “I am screening all the applicants. You won’t get a single call if I think they aren’t worthy. I don’t care how long that takes. I’ll take care of your payments in the meantime as it’s been,  _ do not argue with me _ .” 

Jongdae’s mouth clacks shut. He glares at Minseok but it isn’t heated. His shoulders are slumped in relief. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae finally murmurs. “Sir.”

Minseok makes a pained noise. “Don’t. Jongdae, why won’t you just let us take care of you? Daeul is safe with us, you know this.”

Jongdae does know this. There is no one on this planet Jongdae trusts more than Minseok and by extension his alpha mate Lu Han and his packmates Yifan, Tao and Yixing. 

“You’ve already done so much,” Jongdae says, head bowing into his hands. He hates how his weakness is out there. “And you’re taking care of Daeul for me. I can’t ask you to take on the financial burden as well, not when your business is barely a year old. I know you have your own debts and I won’t put this on either of you.”

Minseok makes a noise of frustration, finally coming out in front of the desk to kneel in front of Jongdae, gathering his hands in his own. 

“One shot,” Minseok says firmly, grabbing Jongdae’s chin when he tries to turn away. His fingers dig in firmly, makes Jongdae shudder at the touch but more because he’s forced to meet Minseok’s eyes.

Jongdae bites his lips, trying to keep his frustration at bay. 

“As long as he pays, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Minseok’s expression shutters and Jongdae hates knowing he disappointed the other. But he can’t dwell on that. Whether Minseok approves or not, he knows Jongdae is serious about this. 

“I hope you mean that Jongdae. Because this is going to take all of you.”

  
  


\---

It takes longer than Jongdae expected to get a call back from Minseok. Nearly a month passes but it hardly feels like that. Jongdae settles all the final paperwork needed to transfer Jongdeok’s assets and debts into his name. 

Jongdeok’s life insurance goes straight into a trust fund for Daeul. Jongdae isn’t taking any chances. Jongdeok’s regular assets are sold so he can pay for the hospital and funeral cost. 

And then that leaves the biggest hurdle of all - the custody battle. 

Jongdeok fell in love with Daehyun back in college and Jongdae is well aware Daehyun’s parents never supported the mating. Daehyun had come from a pedigree family, was expected to marry into a family of good standing, not a lowly tech engineering student that had a kid brother to provide for. But despite it all, they made it work. Jongdae didn’t just lose one brother that night, he lost two. 

He can’t lose Daeul too. 

But he couldn’t stop the battle for custody from taking place. When Jongdeok and Daehyun had put Daeul’s guardianship under Jongdae’s name, they would have been doing it with the thought that Jongdae would be a successful lawyer, not a broke law student. There are too many reasons why Daeul shouldn’t be with Jongdae but it ultimately boils down to this: Jongdae doesn’t have an alpha. 

While the last thirty years have seen major shifting in omegan rights, the traditionalist view still remains so long as that generation is alive. In the eyes of a seventy year old alpha judge, Jongdae’s position as a single omega with no job and unstable living conditions against a couple in their sixties with an estate with a stay at home omega and an alpha on his way to retirement - well, it was obvious who the choice would go to. 

And Jongdae wouldn’t bother fighting it under any other circumstances. 

Except he can vividly remember the night Daehyun had cried into his arms, praying he would be a better Oma than his own. To put love and respect first, family tradition and standing behind him. 

Jongdae won’t betray that vision for Daehyun or Jongdeok. Even if it means having to go broke in hiring the best child custody lawyer in Seoul. 

Jongdae’s only luck is that he could hire Kim Junmyeon at the recommendation of one of his professors. But the rate, even discounted, is expensive, incredibly expensive. 

That on top of his tuition and living costs - Jongdae needs money, and fast. The next semester will be starting in three weeks and Jongdae doesn’t even have enough for a deposit, not unless he asks Minseok. 

Which brings it all back around to resorting to selling his services nearly indiscriminately to be able to pay for it all. He lost his part time job when he needed to take time off and he has nothing in his bank left. If he can’t make rent, he’ll have to move in with Minseok and Lu Han. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae whispers softly, struggling not to cry into his soggy ramen. He’s not hungry, but he’s forcing himself to eat. He nearly fainted into Lu Han’s arms this morning when he had been checking up on Daeul. Any more of this and they’ll forcibly take Jongdae into their home and Jongdae refuses to be that kind of burden.

It figures just as he’s ready to dump the cold mess into the trash that his phone rings. 

Minseok’s name flashes through the screen of his flip phone and Jongdae almost doesn’t answer. 

Until he realizes it’s Minseok’s work number. 

“Hello?” Jongdae answers, trying not to sound like he dived for the phone. 

Minseok’s voice is unhappy but trying to remain polite when he says, “Come over. I have a profile I can go over with you.”

“On my way,” Jongdae says, not giving Minseok a chance to back out and flipping his phone closed. 

He takes the bus to  _ Lucky One _ , Minseok and Yixing’s club. Well, company is what Jongdae should call it. The forward facing image of the company is a match-making one, popular through Seoul in this day in age of independent omegas and betas that have standards they want to meet. The difference lies in the purpose of the match-making. While the hope is that the match will end in a love mating, the most buzz around Minseok’s club is the partnership match within the BDSM community. 

Jongdae gets off the bus and smiles a bit at the line already outside the club. That was Yixing’s perview and despite being a year old it was thrilling to see that the hot buzz was still alive. The front of the club was considerably tamer than the back of the club but it was good for newbies to know what they were getting into. 

He tries not to laugh when the bouncer waves Jongdae through, hearing the jealous groan behind him. He does feel bad, but he isn’t in here for the same service as them. 

The front reception is beautiful even in it’s darkened neon stated. It helps provide a trick of the eye, disguises the second entrance Jongdae heads after waving to Ten. 

He stops and smiles at the few patrons he sees. The night is young, barely even started so there are few people around. Jongdae makes it to Minseok in no time. 

He’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t thudding in anticipation in his chest, that his stomach wasn’t clenching in nervousness. 

Minseok’s office doesn’t have that warm welcome feel and Jongdae knows it’s because the aura Minseok is putting off. 

“They can’t be that bad,” Jongdae attempts to tease. “You’re showing me their profile, after all.”

Minseok doesn’t smile back. 

“Sit.” 

Jongdae obeys, instinctively. 

Minseok wasn’t just Jongdae’s brother’s best friend. Minseok was Jongdae first boyfriend, first Dom. 

And with that training, Jongdae knows to keep his mouth shut while Minseok breathes hard through his nose. 

“I’m going to start with his basic profile. Male. Alpha. 27.”   
  


Something in Jongdae unclenches at that. He was worried about age, about being fucktoy for an older man or woman. Jongdae’s not naive enough to think that being younger means any less dangerous, but there is a comfort in knowing they at least have the same age to stand on. 

Curiosity burns but Jongdae knows Minseok will fill in the details at his own pace. 

“I don’t want anything else influencing your decision. The only thing you need to know is how little power I have over this. This client didn’t come me on his volition. Tao’s boyfriend, Sehun, asked him to consider our company. He is apparently already on profile for two others. You have competition.”

Jongdae swallows, stomach sinking. He didn’t think of that. Most match services require a meet and greet, a first date, that is monitored by the company. Jongdae had confidently, cockily, thought to himself he’d have this in the bag. 

Realizing, with a stark realization, that his client has to like him too has Jongdae’s stomach free falling. 

And there is a secondary realization on its heels. 

“I’m representing your name,” Jongdae realizes.

Minseok sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Don’t think of it that way.”

“Two other services,” Jongdae cuts off, ignoring Minseok’s sharp look. “He has money. He’s influential, isn’t he, if Sehun recommended him?”   
  


Sehun is South Korea’s current IT boy, a fashion model turned reality star. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok says, voice tight, “I don’t want you taking on unnecessary stress. Part of me is still hoping you’re going to realize how risky this is and back out.”

This time it’s Jongdae leveling Minseok with a warning look. He can’t back out. 

“Fine,” Minseok says through gritted teeth.

Jongdae does feel bad for putting Minseok in this spot, knows Minseok is trying his best for Jongdae despite not being on board with this plan. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers, just under his breath. He isn’t sure but he thinks his gratitude hurts Minseok more than his stubbornness and it makes his eyes close briefly at the frustration in Minseok’s eyes. 

“Right. I asked for a background check including full history, police record check and health scan. He’s clean on all accounts so you don’t have to worry about that. Comparatively, he is new to the scene. By his own admission he only started two years ago.”

Jongdae rubs the crease of his pants, fidgeting. That isn’t a bad thing, necessarily. Jongdae only started young because he and Minseok explored it together. 

“But,” Minseok continues, “his mentor was Shim Changmin.”

Jongdae arches a surprised eyebrow at that. Changmin was Minseok’s mentor too and by extension, Jongdae’s.

“And you’ve never met him?” Jongdae asks, really curious now. 

Minseok shakes his head. “But I did contact Changmin hyung and he said that B-, your client is a natural. Changmin hyung doesn’t give praise easily.”

Jongdae nods in understanding. The sharp pins and needles he’s been sitting on are starting to dull down with each reveal. Sehun knows him and Changmin’s taught him. He can’t be a bad person, surely?

“Changmin hyung’s speciality is teaching Doms,” Jongdae says hesitantly, leaving his question unfinished.

Minseok’s thumb rubs his bottom lip, a nervous habit. “He is a Dom. Looking for a sub.”

Jongdae’s foot taps against the floor. “An omega sub?”

“His preference box was ‘all applicable’ so I don’t think he is specifically looking for an omega sub. I can’t deny it might give you an advantage.”

Jongdae chews on his lip, hard. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok scolds. 

Jongdae sighs, letting his lip go. “It’s fine, if I have what he wants, that is only a good thing, right? What else does he want?”

Minseok stares hard at him, looking like he is about to ask if Jongdae is really sure. He understands Minseok’s hesitation. After Minseok, Jongdae has had only one other Dom, one he quickly broke off with because submitting to an alpha and a dom was too much.

“Hyung,” Jongdae prompts, gently. 

“Right.” Minseok shuffles the papers in front of him. “His conditions and requests are reasonable. Three sessions a week, with the understanding that the weekend session will be deeper. All to be taken place at his residence, which will be vetted by me. His kinks fall more or less in line with yours. Here is the list.”

Jongdae takes the printout, eyes roving over the list. All of the yeses are more or less aligned with Jongdae’s. Bondage. Orgasm control. Moderate pain play. Situational humiliation. Sex toys. Kneeling. Feeding. Cockwarming.

Jongdae’s eyes fall on where ‘knotting’ and ‘breeding kink’ is checked off. Jongdae hasn’t taken a knot before. He knows Minseok knows this. But. It’s not like Jongdae is opposed. His knotting toys feel good, after all. 

The maybes have Jongdae shifting a bit. Stress positions. Omarashi. Crossdressing. Fisting. Corporal punishment. 

Luckily, their hard ‘no’s’ are the same. At the bottom, there is also a note that the room set up for scening is equipped with scent neutralizing spray and that the request is both parties be taking suppressants. It makes Jongdae breath a bit easier. 

“That’s all do-able,” Jongdae consents, handing the list back to Minseok. 

Minseok shakes his head. “Keep it. I want you to study it. And make sure, Jongdae.” Minseok hesitates before he picks up the folder that he has kept his hand on the entire time and gives it to Jongdae. “That is his profile. He has your profile as well and you’ve already passed his screening. If you agree, we’ll set up your first date this weekend. His terms and conditions are in there. I suggest you read them carefully, Dae.”

Jongdae scoffs. “Hyung, I’m going to be a fucking lawyer. You don’t need to tell me that.”

Finally, Minseok cracks a smile. “Yeah, you’re going to be a brilliant lawyer, Jongdae. But I need to say this, for your wellbeing and mine. Please, think this through. The contract inside isn’t a short one.”

Unable to help himself, Jongdae opens the folder.

And promptly drops it. 

“Is this a joke?” Jongdae says after a few moments of just trying to comprehend who it was he just saw in that portfolio. 

“Is there a problem?” Minseok asks, levelly. 

Jongdae hisses, “This is Byun Baekhyun. What in the fuck would he need a fucking sub for? What would he possibly see in  _ me? _ He could be having sex every day, every hour - ”

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s mouth clacks shut, seeing the thunderous expression on Minseok’s face. 

“First of all, never talk down about yourself. Ever. Second, regardless of his day job, he has chosen this service. As far as I am concerned that is an even playing field. The only question is if you want to step up to the challenge.”

Jongdae’s hand tangles in his shirt. Fuck. Fuck. He was expecting some rich chaebol heir with nothing else to do with his time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be coming out with a baekchen BDSM fic this fall but it probably won't be similar to this - I was on a binge of bdsm fics when this came tumbling out of me and while I enjoy it, I don't think it would go anywhere because a) the idea of him selling his services under financial duress is a bit too dub-con for me b) I've made it a bit too razzle dazzle to even take myself seriously with this :'D 
> 
> I'm still debating on if my baekchen bdsm fic will also be abo - let me know if that's something you'd be interested in, it might sway me ;D


	9. UNFINISHED ChanBaekChen (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Jongdae  
> Rating: G~T  
> Tags: Dimension travel, City Lights Baek, X-EXO ChanChen, lite flirting

Baekhyun’s just finished his shoot for the day - night - twilight. It’s assoclock in the morning and it’s everything he can do to get in his own car and drive home. 

So when he sees a bright flash of purple light just past the Han River as he drives through Hannam-Dong, he thinks he’s hallucinating. 

Until there is another ripple and then - fire?

Baekhyun slams the brakes of his Audi, pulling over the side of the road. He’s the only one driving, the only one around as far as he can see. He doesn’t know what compels him but he gets out of the car, rushing towards the railing, heart in his throat. 

He wasn’t mistaken. It has been an opening of a Rift. Two figures are standing on the concrete of the river bed, staring at each other. 

All crazy ideas of what he should do are halted when he sees one of the figures - a man - throw his arm out. 

Lightning strikes. 

Baekhyun falls to his ass in shock, staring up at shock to the clear sky. Just as hastily he throws his eyes back to the fight, hears the other man cry out and then there is  _ fire _ . 

What the fuck is going on?

Baekhyun’s heard of Rifts - the mysterious portals that show up spontaneously that lead to alternative worlds. He’s fucking stared in a t.v. drama specializing on displacement due to Rifts. But he’s never seen one in real life. 

Curiosity gets him to his feet, has his stomach pressed against the railing, leaning forward to  _ see _ . 

They’re yelling at each other. The words are too indistinguishable to hear correctly but they definitely sound Korean. He can’t get a good look at either man, not with how dark it is, how little lighting there is here. 

But, like that, his problem is solved. The man controlling the fire suddenly jettisons across the bank, fire propelling him. The other man follows, lightning cloaking him and making him move so fast that between one blink and the next, they’re both on Baekhyun’s side of the river. 

And in clearer view. 

“Jongdae? Chanyeol?” 

The names are out before Baekhyun can stop himself, throwing a hand over his mouth comically late. 

The two figures stop fighting, both blinking up at Baekhyun from the bottom of the bank. Even with the poor lighting, it’s impossible to misplace those familiar features. 

But they’re not his Jongdae and Chanyeol. They’re two Rifters that can shoot magic from their hands and leap across the Han River like it’s nothing. They’re  _ dangerous _ . And Baekhyun just called attention to himself. 

He’s already scrambling backwards, trying to rush back to his car. 

It’s too late. It’s a unique sound, almost indescribable, having a man cloaked in lightning appear in front of you. 

“Baekhyun?” Not-Jongdae asks, hesitant. He’s dressed in military garb and there is blood on his arm. 

Baekhyun feels light-headed. He takes a step back and hits a solid chest. Two broad hands land on his shoulders, drawing him closer. Baekhyun looks up and sees two mismatched eyes staring back. 

“He’s not my Baek or yours,” Not-Chanyeol muses, an arrogant smirk on his face. “He’s so pretty!” 

“Chanyeol!” Not-Jongdae yells, voice sharper, harsher than he’s ever heard his Jongdae’s voice. “Fuck, let him go! Look up you idiot, we’ve been Rifted! This is the Baekhyun of this world.”

Baekhyun whimpers when Not-Chanyeol spins him around. Heart in his throat, Baekhyun tenses when the hand that literally was producing fire seconds ago cups his cheek and tilts Baekhyun’s head back to stare fully at the stranger. 

“All the better,” Not-Chanyeol muses. “I’m tired of fighting your ugly face. Let’s break for some fun.”

Again, there’s that indescribable sound of lightning. Between one blink and the next, Not-Chanyeol has been ripped away from Baekhyun and Not-Jongdae is holding him close, protective. 

“That’s rape, you fucking asshole,” Not-Jongdae seethes, and fuck how has Baekhyun never realized how  _ hot _ Jongdae sounds infuriated. This Jongdae isn’t speaking through ageyo or pout. He’s righteously angry and he looks dangerous. 

“Am I dreaming?” Baekhyun blurts out before he can stop himself. 

Not-Jongdae spares him a glance but it’s Not-Chanyeol that answers, laughing while he dusts himself off. There is a crater against the guardrail authorities are going to have a hard time explaining tomorrow. 

“Do you often dream of people as sexy as me?” Not-Chanyeol purrs, stepping into their space. Interestingly, Not-Jongdae allows it. 

“Sorry,” Not-Jongdae whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, sexy and low. It makes Baekhyun shudder, all thoughts disappearing from his head. He nearly doesn’t hear what Jongdae says, he’s so distracted. “Would you mind playing along? He’s like a dog with a new toy and I’m running out of energy being the old one.”

Baekhyun is instantly back on guard, blood turning to ice as he’s reminded he is currently in between two incredibly powerful people that share his ex-boyfriends faces. 

And as always, Baekhyun’s stupid curiosity has him nodding his head.

_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one I may comeback to in the future, it's more recent too - the inspo just dropped really fast for it so I decided to post it up here! Everyone here knows how weak I am for my beagle ot3! It's supposed to be UN Village!Baek x X-EXO!Yeol x EXO!Jongdae :3


	10. UNFINISHED Baek&Chen,XiuChen, ChanBaek(?) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ChanBaek(doesn't get there), XiuChen (side) mostly Baek&Chen  
> Rating: G-T  
> Tags: ABOverse, Omega!Baek, Omega!Jongdae, crossdressing, feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When all my heart wanted was Jongdae in a dress but it was set in a ChanBaek fic :'D

“Byun Baekhyun, you have three minutes to save all your files before I shut the power down,” comes Jongdae’s threatening growl over the intercom. 

Baekhyun yelps, taken straight out of his headspace, a jerky line cut through his latest sketch at the sound of his best friend’s voice. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun shrieks in indignation, voice loud enough to carry through his heavy mahogany office doors. 

“Two minutes!” Jongdae replies back, tone smug. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun frantically hits the undo button to get rid of the streak across his e-sketch, saving the file and quickly making sure everything is set. 

Not a moment too soon. His computer station does go blank and right after, Jongdae appears through the door, practically purring. 

Baekhyun glares. “I told you I am not going!”

Jongdae comes over, hopping on Baekhyun’s desk. He pulls out his phone, and Baekhyun gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as Jongdae dials. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongdae croons, saccharine sweet, and Baekhyun jolts up, hand frantically trying to get the phone back. Jongdae dodges, planting a foot in Baekhyun’s stomach and sitting him back down, “Baekhyunnie says he doesn’t want to go to his own brother’s award ceremony! What can I do?”

“He’s lying, hyung!” Baekhyun yells, viciously pinching Jongdae’s thigh, relishing in Jongdae’s screech. “I just can’t decide what to wear!”

“ _You know you will look stunning in anything, Baekhyunnie,_ ” Minseok, Baekhyun’s older adoptive brother consoles, voice kind and instantly making Baekhyun’s gut twist in guilt. “ _Can you please make sure Jongdae dresses half as nicely as you? We have photos to take_.”

That makes Jongdae sweat, nervously looking at Baekhyun who smiles evilly. “Don’t worry, hyungnim, your wife is in good hands.”

Minseok laughs while Jongdae yelps, Baekhyun getting a fierce grip around his waist. “Alpha, help - ” Jongdae manages to get out before Baekhyun finally gets the phone, saying goodbye before hanging up on Minseok. 

Jongdae groans, plopping himself on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun yelps at the weight, “Keep this up and I will actually put you in my latest dress, asshole.”

Jongdae instantly flies off, hissing like a cat. “No dresses!”

Baekhyun scoffs. “I’m still putting you in a gown for making me go. It’s either that or you dress yourself and make hyung sad.”

Jongdae instantly looks like a pitiful kitty, eyes wide and mournful. 

Baekhyun flicks Jongdae’s head. “Nice try, punk. You should have just let me be ‘sick’ like I told you to. It’s not like hyung isn’t always winning awards.”

Jongdae sighs, coming behind Baekhyun and massaging his shoulders. “Idiot, Minseokkie hyung wants you there, so be a good little brother and come. There are like a thousand people attending, the chances of you running into _him_ are incredibly low. Besides, you need to connect more, Mr. CEO.”

Baekhyun groans, both at the touch and at the reminder. “Why did I think making my own company was worth it?”

Jongdae plants a messy kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head before exaggeratingly gagging. “Because you said you wanted ‘independence’ and to ‘leave your mark’ - which you’ll probably end up doing on anyone you get within two meters of today, when was the last time you took a shower?”

“Um,” Baekhyun says sheepishly, pulling out his phone and looking at the date. “Two days ago?”

Jongdae instantly gets that look in his eyes that makes Baekhyun think he’s going to be a really good Oma someday. “Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae says warningly. 

Baekhyun gets up instantly. “I’m going, I’m going! Let me at least grab some accessories for our outfits before we head home!”

Jongdae’s face goes blank again. “You know, on second thought, faking sickness isn’t a bad idea, I’ll call Min hyung right now - ”

Baekhyun pinches Jongdae’s ear. “If I’m going, you’re going, now let’s _go_.”

“Ow! Baekhyun!” Jongdae whines, all the way to the car. Baekhyun feels no remorse, even in the face of his best friend’s incredible pout. “So mean!”

The drive back home, a luxury loft style apartment in the heart of Apgujeong, is filled with Baekhyun and Jongdae bickering with each other. Right up until Baekhyun leads Jongdae into his mini studio.

It’s with vindictive glee that he pulls out his latest creation, taking pride in how Jongdae immediately stops whining, jaw dropping. 

“Baekhyun, it’s gorgeous,” Jongdae breathes, stepping forward to touch the fabric. 

Baekhyun beams with pride. He’s been inspired by celestial patterns lately and had designed this dress up, specifically with Jongdae in mind. A velvet bustier that would give Jongdae’s omega chest that bit of volume while emphasising his tiny waist and flawless skin, proudly displaying Minseok’s mating mark at the base of Jongdae’s throat, almost like a necklace. The skirt was filled with a patterned fabric of stars, suns and moons on a silk blue fabric with a thin layer of tulle over it to give it that mysterious effect. It was elegant and beautiful, understated yet eye catching. Jongdae would no doubt be the most stunning person at the [ party ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/758786237199660587/). 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae looks at him, torn. “This is too much. Isn’t this the project you spent weeks on? You should wear it!” 

Baekhyun immediately shakes his head. “It was a flash of inspiration, it’s not that deep, idiot. Besides, I designed it for you. It’ll go really well with what Minseok hyung is wearing tonight. Plus you can just be my model and tell everyone you’re wearing Prive when they ask,” Baekhyun smirks. 

Jongdae still doesn’t look convinced. His hand strokes over the velvet top, voice quiet when he says, “You used to be so excited about wearing your creations, Baek. But you haven’t worn your own work in almost a year now.”

Baekhyun’s smile falls off his face, taking a step back. “Me in this simple thing? As if! I would wear something like a ball gown with diamonds studded across the corset, a cut so daring you could peak down my chest - ”

Jongdae sighs, abandoning the dress to gather Baekhyun in his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories. I’m grateful to wear this dress, Baek. You’ll be on everyone’s lips when I tell them that I’m wearing Byun Baekhyun as my designer.”

Baekhyun allows Jongdae to distract him, smiling as Jongdae pulls back, making a face as he exaggeratedly sniffs. “Now go shower before we eat up any more time! Heechul hyung will be here any minute to do hair and makeup!” 

“Yes, Oma,” Baekhyun groans, dutifully heading to his ensuite. 

Alone in the shower, Baekhyun traces his hand delicately over his wrist, cringing hard as a memory presses at the forefront of his mind. 

“It’s in the past,” Baekhyun mouths to himself, tightening his hand just briefly before letting go. He isn’t going to let _him_ come in the way of tonight. 

_

Baekhyun simultaneously beams and gags as [ Minseok ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/799248265105964573/)meets them at Baekhyun’s house, rolling up in a sleek black Lincoln. The moment Minseok steps out and sees Jongdae, Baekhyun knows his entire world must be narrowed down to seeing only his mate. 

It’s cute the way Minseok instantly goes breathless, how Jongdae goes shy. But it’s definitely a pain when Baekhyun’s poor nose is assaulted by the scent of his older brother clearly getting aroused. 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun whines, turning his back when Minseok presses a kiss to Jongdae’s neck, Heechul threatening Minseok not to ruin the makeup he put so much effort into. 

Minseok laughs, “Relax, Baekhyun. We’ve got a party to go to, besides I’m not going to make any moves in front of my baby brother.”

“I’m only two years younger than you!” Baekhyun wails, turning around to stamp his feet. Minseok’s smile is indulgent as he hugs Baekhyun tight. 

“Still the baby. My cute baby, who looks incredibly beautiful,” Minseok says, but his voice is questioning looking towards Baekhyun and Jongdae. Baekhyun had opted to go for a suit rather than a dress, styled with a jacket that matches the same color scheme Jongdae is [ wearing ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/742319951068499395/) and simple black trousers. It’s still gorgeous, but a bit understated compared to what Baekhyun used to wear. Baekhyun appreciates Minseok leaving it at that, happy to be ushered into the car and set themselves on their way. 

Baekhyun should have expected it wasn't going to be that easy.

“Did you manage to ask that cute beta barista you liked out?” Minseok asks. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun both groan, Minseok arching an eyebrow, asking curiously, “What?”

“Cute barista’s boyfriend overheard and came over all threatening, but then he got a whiff of Baekhyun and then cute barista got offended,” Jongdae explains, a bit of laughter edging through which makes Baekhyun glare.

“You’re like a k-drama lead, Baek,” Minseok giggles, reaching out a hand to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair, stopping when Baekhyun whines about not messing it up. 

“Yeah, except I am still without a knight in shining armour,” Baekhyun pouts, kicking his feet a bit. Minseok indulges Baekhyun while Jongdae teases him and before Baekhyun can even sigh, they’re pulling up to the driveway of the venue. 

“You okay?” Minseok asks Baekhyun seriously as Baekhyun takes a few deep breaths to calm down. 

Baekhyun shivers and Minseok moves, gently pushing Baekhyun’s collar down to rub his wrist over Baekhyun’s glands. Baekhyun releases his breath, instantly feeling settled by the scent of his older brother’s calming alpha musk. Jongdae helps him straighten up and then their chauffeur is pulling the door open. 

Minseok steps out first, a delicate hand reaching to help Jongdae and then Baekhyun. Baekhyun has to fight not to flinch at all the camera flashes, plastering on his fake smile and dutifully following Minseok’s lead as they are directed to the photoshoot markers for the press. 

It hurts his eyes and head in no time, but Baekhyun can’t show weakness, not when it’s Minseok’s name he’s representing. Minseok shifts to grip Jongdae around his waist and a comforting hand over Baekhyun’s lower back as he ushers them inside the venue, finally. 

Not that they can relax. From the pot into the fire, as they say. Except the fire in this case happens to be blood thirsty sharks. 

Immediately, a crowd gathers around Minseok as soon as they enter. Baekhyun is used to it, grew up in this environment, but Jongdae’s smile quickly takes a strained edge. 

Minseok isn’t the best alpha Baekhyun knows for nothing. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, please allow me to escort my mate and brother to our table before we make small talk,” Minseok says, voice polite and teasing but with an undercurrent of steel. 

Baekhyun could nearly weep in relief when Minseok manages to navigate them through the entire space, dodging all calls of his name with polite callbacks before they’re at their table. 

“Nini!” Jongdae says, shoulders slumping in relief. Jongin looks up, his own smile brilliant as he spots them. Kyungsoo looks up as well, standing up to give Minseok a hearty hug. 

“Jongdae hyung, you look beautiful!” Jongin admires. “Baek hyung, you did so well!”

“You look gorgeous too, Nini,” Jongdae compliments, and he really does, looking like a model in a red suit combo, skinny trousers with a fancy jacket overlay that elegantly exposes his golden chest and tapered waist. 

Jongin shrugs, modestly. “I wanted to wear Baekhyunnie hyung’s design but I had to wear this as part of my contract,” he pouts. 

Baekhyun laughs, kissing Jongin’s cheek, completely flattered. “I’ll make you whatever you want next time, Nini.”

“I’ll go order us some drinks, Kyungsoo-ah, you’ll stay here?” Minseok says.  
  


“Of course, hyung,” Kyungsoo replies dutifully, eyes twinkling as Jongdae and Baekhyun both groan. 

“So old fashioned, hyung!” Baekhyun whines as Jongdae snarks, “You better not get me those princess drinks, Min hyung!” 

Minseok sticks his tongue out and is off.

Kyungsoo curls an arm around Jongin’s waist, making Baekhyun coo at their cuteness. “Did you finish your project, Baek?”

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae. “I would have had it done tonight if someone didn’t interrupt.”

Jongdae kicks his ankle. “Excuse me for looking out for your wellbeing, asshole.”

“No swearing when you look like a doll,” Baekhyun scolds. 

Jongdae glares, surreptitiously looking around before he pokes Baekhyun’s stomach with his middle finger. 

Minseok’s back in no time, followed by a waiter with a bevy of cocktails on her tray. Baekhyun waits until she leaves before he glares at Minseok for getting him a simple Coke. 

“I need alcohol too if I am gonna survive the night!” Baekhyun whines. 

“You hate the taste of alcohol,” Minseok reminds Baekhyun, the same patient tone he’s been using on Baekhyun for over twenty yers. 

Baekhyun pouts. “I’ll do what I must to survive the night.”

Jongdae scoffs, “You’re a lightweight anyway, loser.”

Baekhyun’s about to retort, but clicks his mouth shut as a group of people approach their table. Minseok’s eyes meet his, silently groaning before he gets up, all smiles as he clasps hands with each person. 

Jongdae sighs lightly, kicking Baekhyun’s foot one last time before he gets up as well, naturally falling to Minseok’s side as conversation begins. 

He turns around to talk to Jongin, only to catch the tail end of Jongin’s coat in his face as he stands up, going to Kyungsoo’s side as more people approach him. 

Feeling no desire to be the awkward accessory on the side, Baekhyun gets up and makes his way to the hors d'oeuvres table at the end of the hall. He shamelessly pulls out his phone to make it look like he is talking to someone so no one approaches. He piles a plate of fancy shrimp with one hand, bored eyes glancing around. 

That’s how he sees Kim Junmyeon, who beelines for him. Baekhyun can barely bring out his teasing smile, frozen by the frantic look in Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon grabs the phone out of Baekhyun’s hand and pockets it, keeping his hand in there and crowding in almost too close. 

The beautiful beta wraps his other arm around him, whispering into his ear, “For the next five mintues you are my boyfriend of three months.”

Baekhyun barely has a chance to gawk, naturally slipping close to Junmyeon when he wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, smiling so fake he could be a dental hygiene model just as a man that could _actually_ be a model parts through the crowd, making his way towards them. 

It’s so hard no to wrinkle his nose in distaste. This man could be the walking definition of rich asian fuckboi. 

“Jun, you didn’t have to run - oh,” the unfairly deep voice says. 

“Kris,” Junmyeon croons, practically dripping sugar drops with how sweet his voice is. “I’d like you to meet Byun Baekhyun, _mi amor_.”

Kris’ eyes sweep down Baekhyun’s form and Baekhyun has to fight not to shudder. He’s no stranger to lustful looks, but the fucking impertinence behind that gaze, especially when he says, “Oh, I don’t mind, the more the merrier.” 

Baekhyun curls both arms around Junmyeon hugging him tight. “No way! I am not letting anyone take my Myeonnie bunny hyunie hyung away from me!” 

Whatever attraction Kris’ had in his eyes dissipates at the tone, shuddering as Junmyeon turns around peppering kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. “No one can take me away from my fantastic foxy vixen.”

“Right,” Kris says, backing away. “I think I hear someone calling me. Goodnight.”  
  


They both wait until Kris is no longer visible before they break out laughing. 

“Thanks, Baekhyun-ah, I owe you one,” Junmyeon says, putting a friendly distance between them again. 

Baekhyun pats Junmyeon’s arm. “How do you always get the fuckbois?”

Junmyeon groans. “Don’t get me started. His opening line to me was ‘I don’t normally do betas, but I’d be happy to do you.’”

Baekhyun cackles, bumping hips with his long time friend as they start to pile food onto their tiny plates. 

“Where is your date? Weren’t you with that hot beanpole?” Baekhyun asks, chewing around a mouthful of something he can’t hope to pronounce. 

Junmyeon pouts, scuffing the floor with the tip of his shoe. “We’re not ‘dating’. He won’t make the move to ask me out. When I tried, he changed the topic so fast, I couldn’t get a word in. But the idiot gets all growly when anyone comes near me.”

Baekhyun laughs, pushing Junmyeon with him back to his table. “Guess you might as well be my date for the night. Come on, the guys are waiting.”

The evening is, dare Baekhyun say it, going relatively alright. Jongdae and Jongin both return fairly fast and they spend the time before the ceremony chatting. 

Until the crowd almost literally ripples. 

Baekhyun wouldn’t even notice if Jongdae doesn’t suddenly grab his face and says in a panicked tone, “Baekhyun your face looks hideous, lets go to the washroom to fix it up!”

There isn’t any time to be affronted, not when Baekhyun immediately knows something is up. Throwing his image to the wind, Baekhyun looks around for the source of Jongdae’s frantic behaviour but sees nothing but a gathering crowd. And then they’re in a fancy washroom. 

“Spill,” Baekhyun immediately says, arms crossed. “You don’t care about makeup, you’d let me walk around all night with spinach in my teeth.”

“Love you too, bitch,” Jongdae snarks, huffing and turning away, grimacing as he looks longingly between his dress and the urinals. “God, why can’t they make those things more accommodating for male omegas in dresses?”

Sensing the diversion, Baekhyun turns on his heel. “Best way is to get naked. Go head and get ready, I’ll let Minseokkie hyung know -”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae says, urgently, but it’s too late. 

Baekhyun swings the door open, curiosity positively burning, and runs straight into a solid chest. The force of the impact has him stumbling backwards and his shoe unfortunately loses traction against the smooth marble floor of the bathroom. Baekhyun loses his balance right as an arm snakes around his waist, and then two pairs of bodies are crashing to the floor. 

“Idiot,” he hears Jongdae hiss behind him. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun apologies, trying to get to his knees. He immediately stops when something too soft gives under his weight and the body under him makes a wounded noise. Two guesses where Baekhyun’s knee landed. “Ah! I’m so, so sorry!”

“If you were trying to make me go for the fallen angel line - nope, nope, you’re gonna send me to heaven if you don’t get - ”

Baekhyun’s already scrambling up, absolutely mortified as he reaches a hand out to help the person he slammed into up. 

Until he realizes who it is. 

Baekhyun drops his hand and backs away, this time slamming into Jongdae’s chest. 

“Well, you deserved it,” Jongdae mumbles into Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun gapes like a fish, watching as Park Chanyeol slowly gets to his feet. 

“You really _fell_ for him,” comes a snicker and Baekhyun swallows as Chanyeol straightens to his full height glowering behind him. 

“Fuck off, Sehun. You’ve been spending too much time with Junmyeon hyung. Besides, he’s the one who fell for me.”

And there it is. Chanyeol’s frown slowly grows into a flirtatious smirk as he turns to Baekhyun. Baekhyun hates how unfairly beautiful Chanyeol is, how he wears his cocky confidence like a second skin. As if the asshole doesn’t already look like a model. 

Baekhyun’s so distracted he can’t find a retort. And that seems to give Chanyeol his chance to continue speaking. 

“Are you okay, Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun’s mouth feels like it’s glued shut, staring at the unfair picture Chanyeol makes. God, why did his nemesis have to look this good. 

“He’s fine, Chanyeollie,” Jongdae answers for Baekhyun, coming to his rescue. “He’s just not feeling well, _right_ , Baekhyun-ah?” 

“Right,” Baekhyun answers, eyes shuffling somewhere else and following Jongdae’s lead when he tugs him back to the table. 

“Oh, then, allow me to escort you back,” Chanyeol insists, Sehun sighing before coming up on Jongdae’s other side and offering an arm. 

Baekhyun stiffens as Jongdae rolls his eyes, taking it. “I tried,” he throws over his shoulder with a callous shrug, letting Sehun lead him away. 

And now Baekhyun is alone with Chanyeol. 

“I can get back just fine,” Baekhyun snaps when Chanyeol offers his arm. “I’m sure you’ve got other swooning omegas to fail to catch.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol whines, jogging to keep up with Baekhyun. They’re lucky the bathroom hallway is so far from prying eyes, he doesn’t want to know what the crowd will say seeing them together. 

Park Chanyeol, heir to the Park multimedia conglomerate and Baekhyun’s rival. They’ve grown up in the same social circle since they were children, and Baekhyun has hate-loved this man for just as long. 

“Baekhyun, slow down! What’s your hurry?” Chanyeol needles, now effortlessly keeping pace with his stupid long legs. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

Good. Baekhyun has made sure of that. 

“Fuck, off, Park,” Baekhyun barks, finally losing that thin strand of patience. He can only pray no one is around to see him act like this.

“Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun gasps as his arm is grasped, pulled until he is spun around and pressed into the wall. The grip was gentle, as was the push, but it still has Baekhyun’s heart thudding in his chest as Chanyeol steps in, hand leaving Baekhyun’s arm to rest above his head, caging him in. 

“Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol says, dropping the mischievous tone for something more serious. And nope, Baekhyun can’t do this. 

“If you had any respect for the time we spent together,” Baekhyun says, glaring with eyes hot from emotion he refuses to spill, “then leave me alone.”

“Baekhyun, just let me - ”

“Chanyeol.” 

Never has Baekhyun been so grateful for Kyungsoo in his life. He’s going to hand knit Kyungsoo toques for the entire winter season. 

Chanyeol’s face scrunches in frustration, the agitated look stupidly hot. But he backs away. 

“I just wanted to apologize,” Chanyeol says. 

Baekhyun is already moving, stepping behind Kyungsoo with his shoulders up to his ears. “Apology not accepted,” Baekhyun hisses, sticking his tongue out because he can’t help himself. “Stay _away_ from me, Chanyeol.”

“About that - ” Chanyeol starts to say, a conflicted look on his face. But Baekhyun is done, twisting on his heel and stomping off and leaving Kyungsoo to do damage control. 

If he never sees that asshole again, it would be too soon. 

_

  
  
  


“And that is why we are choosing to go forward with this joint venture -”

Baekhyun isn’t listening anymore, too busy trying to figure out what velocity he needs to reach to be able to break the glass window and jump off this floor. Recognizing the impossible, Baekhyun focuses on trying to snap the pencil between his fingers instead. 

Anything to avoid eye contact from the person across the room. 

“YeolMae Industries is a perfect partner choice for our streetwear brand launch,” Sooyoung, bless her heart, exclaims. “We’re excited to work with you Park Chanyeol-shii!”

“And I with you, please take care of me,” Chanyeol says humbly, bowing forward a bit. It makes Sooyoung blush, the traitor. 

Well, not that he blames her. Even dressed like a college kid about to go to basketball practice, Chanyeol excudes an easy alpha confidence that is hard to ignore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first draft for my submitted BAE! I realized a bit in, I was straying away from the prompt so I decided to redraft and go at it again - I actually don't hate what I've done but it's a bit hard to continue the fic without the pressure of a fest, if you know what I mean? I don't know if I'll ever come back to it, but for now I really enjoy the Baek/Chen adorable dynamic!


	11. UNFINISHED CBX Twink on the run (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minseok/Jongdae/Baekhyun, Minseok/Jongdae, Baekhyun/Jongdae  
> Rating: T~M  
> Tags: infidelity, kinda kidnapping?, undercover

Jongdae shuffles anxiously, clutching his bag close to his body. An inch in the line, and Jongdae moves hastily closer, bumping into the person in front of him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles insincerely, nervously looking past the man’s irritated face to the security guard going through the check in.

So close. 

He’s nearly vibrating when the line shifts that much closer. By the time it’s his turn he all but shoves his passport into the security guard’s hand, dumping his backpack full of meager belongings into the basket. He bites his lip, fidgeting nervously. He’s so close. 

Jongdae’s heart sinks when the man scans Jongdae’s passport looking at the small book and then up at Jongdae again. 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step over to the side for me.”

No. 

Jongdae feels tears well up in his eyes. But what can he do? He stands to the side obediently, unsurprised when in moments two more guards come to collect him, taking him down the massive hidden corridors of the airport until they arrive to an all too familiar vip lounge. 

Jongdae’s bag is taken from him and no one bothers to look at his passport. He’s through the gates and outside, practically manhandled up the steps of the private jet. At least he can blame his tears on the sting of the wind. 

He keeps his eyes fixated on the ground when his arm is released. He doesn’t walk any further in, doesn’t have to. 

A warm hand cups his cheek, tilts it up. Jongdae’s forced to meet a pair of the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. 

“Oh baby boy,” Minseok croons. “If you were going to run, why in the world would you do it with your real name?”

Jongdae had no choice. Waiting for a fake ID would take weeks. He needed to get out of the country  _ now _ . It had only been twelve hours. He had been hoping he could use their distraction with each other to get clear out of there. 

Baekhyun steps behind Minseok, smirking. “Really Jongdae-ah, is that all you had? And to think of all the respect I had for you, playing Minseok hyung and I against each other.” 

Jongdae shakes when Baekhyun walks behind him, slender hands grabbing Jongdae’s waist and pulling him back to a sturdy chest, the fineness of his clothes felt even from Jongdae’s hastily thrown on jacket. 

Minseok steps in and Jongdae is complete trapped. His breathing comes in shallow pants as he shakes. 

“He’s so scared,” Baekhyun cooes. Jongdae jumps when cool lips press against his throat, making his pulse jump. He gasps as Baekhyun kisses up higher, peppering his lips over Jongdae’s neck until he reaches his jaw. 

“As he should be,” Minseok comments, voice frigid, all his previous warmth gone. Jongdae whimpers when Minseok’s palm touches his stomach, trailing up his chest, heavy and dangerous until he reaches Jongdae’s throat. “My sweet baby boy, not only two-timing me with  _ this _ street trash but also trying to bring me down.”

“So mean, hyung,” Baekhyun protests, scrapping his teeth across Jongdae’s jaw making him jump at the sting of pain. “Why won’t you admit you love me?”

Jongdae whimpers when Minseok’s hold tightens, pushing Jongdae’s head back over Baekhyun’s shoulder, baring his neck to them both. “I have uses for you, Baekhyun-ah, but that’s all. One of them can be to help me punish my naughty boy.”

Baekhyun places a kiss on the corner of Jongdae’s lip. “ _ Our _ naughty boy,” Baekhyun retorts, but his voice is soft, deferent in a way Jongdae has rarely heard him. 

Jongdae whines when Minseok steps forward, lips over Jongdae’s throat. He feels like prey caught between two predators.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear, tone completely losing it’s playfulness. “You have a lot to explain.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and remains silent. 

Baekhyun snarls, making Jongdae flinch, but it’s Minseok’s warning bite that has Jongdae shaking. 

“Answer him, love,” Minseok warns darkly. “I like you as you are, it would be a shame to break you down. But I will.”

Jongdae tears fall freely. “I didn’t want to,” Jongdae whispers, barely audible. 

But they both hear him, of course they do. 

“Let him go,” Minseok tells Baekhyun. They give him space to breathe but they don’t go too far. 

“We’ve got a thirteen hour flight,” Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “You’ve got that long to tell me to change my mind. Minseok hyung wants you alive,” Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s jaw one more time, “but I really don’t like people who betray me, Jongdae.”

Jongdae feels the first spark of something come alive in him since the entire fiasco blew apart what felt like years ago but was barely 24 hours ago. 

“Fuck  _ you _ ,” Jongdae snarls, pushing Baekhyun away from him. “I didn’t betray you because I wanted to, asshat. It’s fucking your fault I am in this situation in the first place! You just  _ had _ to antagonize Kyungsoo! I’m just the fucking puppet in the middle!”

He stumbles back from them both ignoring Baekhyun’s anger, Minseok’s cool indifference. He hates that he’s come to love both these men despite all their flaws but they would never see him the same. 

Jongdae falls into a seat, curling into a ball, burying his face in between his knees. He struggles to keep his emotions down. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say ‘do what you want’ but both these dangerous men are not the type to take that challenge lightly. To a degree, Jongdae could handle what happens to him, but if they went after his friends? Family? 

He hears someone throw themselves on the seat across from him, no doubt Baekhyun. He expects Minseok’s warm presence settling next to him. If it comes down it, he’s sure Minseok hyung wouldn’t let Jongdae get killed but that doesn’t mean there aren’t plenty of ways to break Jongdae before that. 

There is nothing said between either of them. Jongdae uncurls himself when the plane begins for take off, resolutely not looking at either of them. 

Exhaustion catches up to him eventually. He doesn’t know how long they’re up in the air, but they aren’t doing anything. Baekhyun is busy on his handphone and Minseok has his tablet out. Jongdae has nothing. It’s easy to drift off, weighed down by nearly 34 hours of no sleep. 

When he wakes up, his chair had been converted into the bed feature, a warm blanket thrown overtop. The airplane is dark, and while Jongdae knows he must have slept for a few hours, it barely feels like he’s closed his eyes. 

“Awake?” Jongdae instinctively rolls over at the sound of that voice before he can think better of it, meeting Minseok’s eyes. He’s out of his suit jacket, buttons open and displaying his muscled chest. He’s lounging in his seat, head propped on his hand as he stares at Jongdae. 

Jongdae nods, clutching the blanket over himself protectively. 

“Drink some water,” Minseok orders, bringing the chair back to its proper upright form without Jongdae’s consent.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original start to my cbx [airplane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559156) spank fic that I wrote! I was inspired by Jongdae's sheer twinkiness when he put that passport in his mouth :'D 
> 
> I really liked where this was going but at some point I realized it was a bit too dubcon/noncon to gift away. I meant to finish it but the inspiration never quite came back. Maybe one day!


	12. SeHo DetectivexMafia (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:Junmyeon/Sehun  
> Rating:E  
> Tags: slight dubcon, light d/s and s/m, kneeling, light bondage, gags, stepping, nipple clamps, anal sex 
> 
> Co-authored by my lovely wifeu HunnieDae - this was a mishmash fic we did together so every few sentences alternate between us - see if you can tell which parts are mine ;D

Sehun couldn’t believe it’s come to this. He glares up from where he sits on his knees, thighs sprawled wide with a booted foot cradled in the ‘v’ of his legs. 

Suho stares back, an eyebrow quirked in challenge. “This is what you really wanted, isn’t it, Sehunnie?” 

Sehun whines in lieu of responding. Not that he can, with a ball gag stuffed into his mouth.

He turns his head to the side to show his defiance instead. It doesn’t do him any favours, leaves his neck exposed. Suho’s all too happy to trace his finger down Sehun’s neck and force him to face him again. 

“Come now,” Suho tuts, “be a good boy for me and maybe I’ll be more inclined to give you what you want.” 

Sehun can be good, he knows he can, but now, he doesn’t want to follow Suho’s orders at all. He wants to be bad, wants to be punished. It’s all he feels he deserves for having to ask a corrupt politician with mafia ties for help.

Something of his reluctance must show on his face because Suho’s hands go from controlling to soft. He cards his fingers through Sehun’s thick hair, nails scratching at his scalp just how Sehun likes. 

“Don’t want to be good, love? How are you going to earn your information if you aren’t good for me? Or is it that you want me to take what I want so you don’t feel guilty?” Suho cooes, mean words at odd with his soft touch. 

It pains Sehun to hear Suho being so _right._ He wants to be good at his job but sometimes to be good he has to play dirty. Suho knows that, plays on Sehun’s need to be the best by offering inside knowledge in return for sexual favours. Each time, Sehun is ready to give it all to Suho. 

Suho’s fingers trail across the ball gag, toying with it idly. “I want to play, Sehunnie, don’t you?”

Sehun whines softly when Suho’s finger slips under the band for a second, rubbing the raw flesh before sliding out to trace Sehun’s swollen wet lips. 

“Is that a yes?” Suho teases, collecting the drool escaping Sehun’s lips and rubbing it into the jawline he loves so much. Sehun flinches from the dirty action but Suho’s other hand tightens in his hair to keep him in place. 

“Now, now, don’t act like you aren’t enjoying all of hyung’s attention on you.” Suho leans down, using the hand fisted in Sehun’s hair, he tugs Sehun’s head backwards, elongating his neck. The pain makes Sehun whimper. 

“You usually love it when I’m watching you.” A fat, wet stripe is licked up Sehun’s neck. It makes goosebumps prickle over his skin. 

Sehun mewls when Suho nibbles up his ear, whispering hotly, “If you make me cum before you do, I’ll give you all the information I have on your thief Chen. If you fail to do so, you’re mine for the weekend and I won’t be giving you anything except some spanks.”

Sehun shudders at the ultimatum, nods before he can help himself. It’s been so long since he had Suho, he’s forgotten how easily he falls apart with just the slightest touch from the older man. 

“Good,” Suho mocks, “good boy.” The booted foot presses down harder, adding a delicious amount of pain and pleasure to Sehun’s hard cock. “Your dick is useless unless I’m the one in control, don’t you think, baby?” 

Sehun arches, whether to get away or lean into the pain is a toss up, but it seems to amuse Suho nonetheless. He lets up the pressure for a second and Sehun takes a deep breath, only to let out a muffled yell when Suho pulls his hair and forces him to stand. 

Sehun’s taller than Suho, but right now, hands tied behind his back, shirt and pants part way open, a ball gag in his mouth, there is no confusion on who holds all the power. 

Suho drags him to his large glass desk and bends him over. 

“Hmm—should I fuck you or should I give you the pleasure of fucking me?” Suho’s tapping his fingers over Sehun’s back, pondering. 

Sehun’s not sure what gets decided, but his pants are edged down his thighs, dropping to his ankles. His jaw aches from being held open. The cold wood against the bare skin of his chest contrasts with the sharp pain in his nipples, where the clamps are holding the flesh tightly between them. 

“You look so pretty like this, Sehunnie,” Suho purrs, tracing his cold hands down Sehun’s back, teasing the flesh as he pressed in closer. Sehun can feel Suho’s erection pressed into his ass and it makes him keen softly in his throat. 

It’s instinctive, to part his thighs and let Suho get in closer. 

Suho laughs at the gesture, bodily draping himself over Sehun to hug him tight. “You are the most precious thing, Sehunnie,” Suho coos, small hand tracing down Sehun’s stomach and teasingly flitting over Sehun’s straining cock.

“Can you be good for hyung? Let hyung use your body? I’ll fuck you so well, Sehunnie. Then you’ll get everything you need to know. I think that’s a fair deal.” 

Suho licks the shell of Sehun’s ear and leaves a chaste kiss before moving away. All the heat and weight is gone from Sehun and he would whine, if only he didn’t know what Suho was doing. 

It only takes a few moments for Suho to come back, bare thighs pressed against Sehun’s and a thick, heavy cock resting in the crease of Sehun’s ass. “I’ll prep you properly this time, baby.” 

Sehun doesn’t think he’s expected to answer because before he can make any sound of agreement, Suho’s opening a lube bottle and squirting it over Sehun’s hole. 

Sehun cries out at the cold sensation, then harder when two of Suho’s fingers dip into the mess, pressing against the furl of Sehun’s hole with insistent pressure. 

“My baby can take two at once, can’t he?” Suho purrs. He doesn’t wait for an answer, sinking two fingers in fast and hard. 

Sehun moans shamelessly at the burn. It’s something he loves, being stretched by Suho’s talented fingers. Even when Suho worked his whole hand into Sehun, all Sehun could do was moan and cum untouched. There’s something about Suho’s pretty hands that gets Sehun freefalling into the deep pits of desperation. 

“Look at that, Sehunnie. Such a tight little hole but it opens so freely for me. Is this mine? Is it all for me?” Suho croons. The fingers inside of Sehun scissor and stretch out straight away, emphasising Suho’s words. All Sehun can do is moan in unabashed pleasure. 

Suho leans over Sehun’s body. “I miss your sounds, baby boy. If I take this gag off, will you promise you’ll moan prettily for hyung? I don’t want to hear that nonsense about you doing your ‘duty’ here.” 

Sehun nods immediately, tonguing the gag when Suho uses his free hand to unclip the back. The first thing he does is take a deep gulp of air, the next is moan loudly when Suho thrusts in a third finger. 

“Hyung!” Sehun cries out, arching back. It makes his nipples rub painfully on the desk but the sensation just makes his precum leak harder. “Please, hyung, need you!” 

“Ah, love it when you call me hyung,” Suho groans. 

Sehun’s knee’s tremble as Suho crooks his fingers in all the right ways. It’s like practiced precision, like Suho know Sehun’s body inside out. 

“Wanna be fucked now, please. I’m ready. Please give me your cock.” 

Suho makes tight sound of pleasure, like he is struggling to control himself. It makes something inside Sehun preen at making Suho just as desperate for Sehun as Sehun is for Suho. 

“Please,” Sehun, says again, emphasizing his raspy voice. He lilts his words sweetly, in a way Suho would never deny him. 

And as expected, Suho withdraws his fingers. Sehun aches to have them gone, but the sensation is brief, replaced by anticipation with Suho’s hands pry apart his asscheeks. 

Jumping, Sehun whimpers as Suho’s tongue presses into his hole. It’s fleeting, gone in a few seconds. “Always taste so good for me.” 

Wet sounds fill the room as Suho coats his cock in more than enough lube. In the next moment, Suho’s thick cockhead is pressed against Sehun’s hole, pushing forward hard. 

As always, Sehun’s walls part for Junmyeon, needily sucking him in. Sehun’s body shakes, the feel of finally being fucked making his knees go weak. 

“Hyung,” Sehun mewls when Suho finally bottoms out. He feels so full, aches with the throbbing pleasure of being forced so wide open. Suho occupies the space in his body like he’s meant to be there and with every desperate inhale Sehun feels his body accept the intrusion sweetly. 

“There we go,” Suho praises, caressing Sehun’s flank. He leans over Sehun’s body, pressing kisses into his back while his hands go upwards towards Sehun’s nipples. They can’t go too far up with how Sehun is pressed flush into the desk and he can feel Suho’s frustration, hands retreating to go to the bindings around Sehun’s wrists. 

“Gonna untie you baby.” Suho sounds breathy, affected. Sehun all but keens at that, knowing that Suho wants him in all the same ways. 

The bindings are undone and Sehun’s wrists are gently massaged. “Hyung!” Sehun whines, pulling his hands from Suho’s soft grip. 

Even though his joints ache, Sehun presses his palms into the desk and pushes his body up. Now that he has some grounding, Sehun fucks himself back on Suho’s cock. “Wanna be fucked, hyung. Do it, fuck me now. I’m tired of waiting.”

It’s welcomed pain when Suho’s fingers press harshly into the dip of Sehun’s hips, using his grip to pull Sehun back onto his cock feverently. 

Suho grunts, thrusting forward hard and fast. Skin slapping against skin reverberates through the room and Sehun’s pretty sure he’s going to have bruises on his ass. 

“Yes, yes! Feels so good,” Sehun moans. 

Being pulled back, Sehun’s back arches, airing on the edge of pain. Suho’s dexterous fingers go straight to the clamps as he fucks up into Sehun’s ass, chest pressed against Sehun’s back. 

Instantly, pain and pleasure shoots straight to Sehun’s cock. His nipples are aching and sensitive, bright red and throbbing in the clamps.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Suho demands, hips snapping harder, establishing a fast and punishing rhythm. 

Sehun can’t get the breath to whine his assent, already feeling the pressure at base of his cock, how the lust is rising in his gut. He nods as much as he can, crying when Suho grazes his prostate. 

“Me too,” Suho moans, light, beautiful. It makes Sehun clamp down hard, Junmyeon’s soft moan licking through his ears and setting his veins on fire. 

“H-Hyung,” Sehun cries, “touch me! Touch me!”

Suho laughs breathily, licking up Sehun’s shoulder before biting down hard. Sehun shrieks, cock pulsing, precum flying. 

“I think you can cum just like this, baby.”

Sehun sobs, legs trembling, he can’t - he can’t - 

Suho grabs Sehun’s nipple by the clamp and twists _hard_. 

Sehun screams as he cums all over the desk, body singing with the release of pain and pleasure. 

Suho grabs onto his hips and fucks to find his own release, cumming hard inside Sehun just before it becomes too much. 

“Hyung,” Sehun mewls, feeling needy. He’s shaking.

Suho pulls out and gathers Sehun into his arms, bringing them down into a controlled fall with Sehun in his lap. Neither man cares for the mess they are making, Sehun desperately trying to bury himself into Suho’s neck to breathe. 

“You did so well, Sehunnie,” Suho praises, carding a hand through Sehun’s hair. “Now, let me reward you.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired after I watched Busted and fell in love with detective Sehun! ;D I can't wait to see them together in Season 3, bring on all the fic ideas! >:D
> 
> And that's it for now! Thank you to each wonderful person that commented and engaged with me on world building. I do have more wips but those have a higher chance of getting finished :'D If I ever close the lid on a fic, I'll post it here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your stay in my brain and learned a bit about me and my writing style!


	13. beagle line camboy (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BaekChen + Chanyeol  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: Camboy, ABO, dom omega Jongdae, sub alpha Baek, voyeur alpha chanyeol, BDSM, smut 
> 
> **this is technically a repost** if any of you have read my BTS fic 'do your thang with me now' this is that fic just with the baekchenyeol characters. I actually originally drafted it with EXO in mind but I wanted to see what the BTS landscape was like so I threw it over there. I decided I might as well put it up here because there are no rules in fanfiction and those are interested should get a chance to read it ;D

Chanyeol nervously pats his sweaty hands down his bare thighs. He’s naked and already ready to go, staring anxiously at the little play sign that toggles around the screen until -  _ finally! _

He has never been so thankful he lives alone, embarrassment prickling across his body as he practically lunges to click the ‘We’re live! Watch us now!’ and nearly knocks his keyboard clear off his desk. 

On screen, Chen stares through the camera, mesmerizing eyes concentrating at the lens. His long eyelashes flutter as he blinks before his eyes crinkle and he moves back, beautiful face coming into view. His lips are already pulled into a smile, his kitten curls highlighted. It’s the first thing Chanyeol notices. The second is that Chen is without a shirt, nipples red and swollen, eye catching with how the camera showcases him torso up. 

“We’re live!” Chen says excitedly. “I’ll give it a minute or two for the viewers to trickle in before I get us started. For those here early, how did you like our last video?”

Chanyeol thrums in excited energy. For a second he thinks of writing a comment, an essay, on how hard he got off to the video of Chen spanking Baek into an orgasm, but he refrains. He’ll just get lost in the plethora of comments that Chen’s eyes skim with amusement, responding to some with a hum or a giggle. It's ridiculously endearing. 

“Ah, there we go! 1000. Okay, let’s start!” 

And like that, Chen leans back and lets the room come into view. 

Chanyeol whimpers, hand instantly flying to his hard cock at the sight of Baek laid out on the bed, bound head to toe in full shibari. 

Chen picks up the camera, moves closer, showcasing Baek in all his glory. 

“Isn’t he beautiful? It took me nearly an hour to set up! As always, you can find our behind the scenes on our Plus channel! The final edited video of this session will also be moved from our public site to our private one in a week so make sure to consider signing up for the premium account!” Chen winks at the camera and Chanyeol’s heart flutters.

He’s already signed up for the premium, already knows that this video is going to replace his current favourite. 

“Now as always, remember this is all safe sane and consensual! Baek has a little alarm on his finger that he’ll press if he needs to safeword out but we don’t have anything  _ too _ intense on the agenda for today.” Chen smirks, instantly changing from gentle, flirty, cute omega to a dom, eyes intensely focused and a dirty note to his upturned lip. 

Chanyeol watches with rapt eyes, wondering what Chen has planned for today. 

He’s been obsessed with BaekChen’s channel for months now, and each live stream always manages to floor him. It’s hard not to be so caught up, not just because of both Chen and Baek’s beauty, their cameraship, their authentic reactions and scenes - it’s their entire concept. 

An omega domming his alpha. It makes Chanyeol’s cock throb, knot threatening to form at all the ways Chen’s videos make him feel. Because it’s always Chen at the helm, in control. Baek is the sub that just  _ takes _ it. 

“Today,” Chen drawls, addictive voice lilting teasingly, “we’re going to be doing a little milking. Baek’s rut is here and his poor little knot just can’t seem to stay down.” 

Chanyeol swallows heavily, hand moving of its own accord when Chen steps forward and slaps Baek’s cock. A high pitched squeal comes through the mic and Chen switches the camera up, showcasing Baek’s pretty blindfold already wet with tears, his teeth out and biting at the bit that serves as his gag. It’s absolutely erotic to watch Baek’s face twist in pleasure and pain as Chen rains down a few more slaps, echoing through the mic. Baek's body stains against the binds and it is obscenely hot to watch him writhe and whimper.

And then Chen stops, his fist soothing Baek’s cock by stroking it up and down, fingers playful and gentle, as if he wasn’t just beating Baek’s cock a second ago. 

It makes Chanyeol throb. 

Baek’s trying to buck into the grip and Chanyeol eyes fixate on how red the base of his cock already is. Baek’s knot must be only moments away from inflating, balls round and swollen, full of cum. His thighs are beautifully displayed not only by the bondage but a plethora of bite marks littered across where the flesh bulges out.

Chanyeol feels a burning need simmer in the pit of his stomach, aching to know what Chen had done to Baek to get him to this point. 

Chen settles the camera back on the tripod, heading back to Baek’s bound body with a sassy walk. It’s then that Chanyeol notices the thick blue plug nestled inside his ass. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol can’t help but groan, forcing himself to stop his quick strokes, switching to a slow drag. Chen hasn’t even  _ started _ and Chanyeol isn’t going to blow his load like this, no matter how beautiful Chen’s apple butt is. 

“Baek, so good for me,” Chen praises, kissing over Baek’s lips, tongue peeking out quickly to collect the drool that is dripping down Baek’s chin. “My perfect boy, my gorgeous Alpha.”

Baek and Chanyeol groan in tandem at that but only Chanyeol has the power to jerk his hips up. Useless because Chen isn’t on  _ his _ lap. 

Chen giggles at Baek’s whining, placing one hand on Baek’s chest, right where the ropes break to display his beautiful pecs. Chen thumbs a nipple quickly, cruelly pinching it before he leans over Baek’s body, legs sliding beside Baek’s hips. 

Despite the awkward position because of how Baek’s legs are bound, Chen makes the entire thing look flawless, sensual as he uses Baek’s chest as a prop up for his own chest, face down in Baek’s neck. 

Chanyeol gets a brief glimpse of Chen biting the skin over Baek’s collar before Chen draws his attention to his ass, canting his hips up obscenely. His vestigial ballsack is on display, hiding most of Chen’s small cock, but Chanyeol can barely make out how it stands upright. 

Chanyeol wants to  _ worship _ it. 

“Baek earned my ass,” Chen chats, slightly breathless. The sound sends a punch of lust to Chanyeol’s gut. “I wanted to give him the best, today.” 

Chen sinks his fingers into the flesh of his own asscheeks, palming them for a second before he spreads them wide to showcase the thick plug nestled at the base, surrounded by slick.

It’s bigger than Chanyeol thought, makes him swallow the saliva that keeps pooling in his mouth, teeth aching to bite and claim all over Chen’s already marked skin. He’s so fucking gorgeous, a minx wrapped up in power as he playfully lets his fingers slide through the slick dripping out of him. 

The studio lights help the effect, making his thighs practically glisten with how much slick pours out. 

“Baek was so good to me,” Chen moans, a thumb at the base of the plug rocking it back and forth. “He wanted to knot so bad but my baby put his needs aside, spent so much time on his knees just eating me out. My best boy.”

Baek is writhing, chest arching as best as he can under Chen’s weight. It makes Chanyeol’s eyes flutter for a second at the image, both their chests, tits, pressed together as Baek makes pathetic noises of need. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Chen promises, looking straight at the camera as he says it. “You need my hot little hole don’t you, sweetheart? Need it to warm your cock?”

“Oh, oh,” Chanyeol moans, eyes clenched shut as he grasps the base of his cock. It pulsates in his hand, substituting the tunnel of his fist for the way he knows an omega’s cunt feels like. Fuck, to  _ earn _ Chen’s ass, to be allowed to enter it, have it warm his cock, his knot- 

Chanyeol’s barely saved from the thought that nearly sends him into orgasm by the way Chen moans. His eyes fly open, just in time to see Chen pull the plug out, throwing it away. 

The comment section is a blur of text, everyone excited at the gape Chen presents. Chanyeol doesn’t bother to swallow anymore, lets his saliva drip out of his mouth, teeth too pointed to retract in his mouth now. It’s entirely filthy the way Chen’s hole flutters, slick pouring out of him. 

“Baek earned the right to cum in me today,” Chen praises, kisses Baek’s sweaty forehead before he heaves himself up, back to straddling Baek’s hips. Baek’s thick cock jerks pathetically, Chen moving back and letting Baek’s cock rest between his asscheeks. “Let me torture his knot all morning even though he was a crying mess. Now all he has to do is sit back and  _ take _ what I’ll give him. And today, I just want to give him pleasure.”

Chanyeol wishes he could smell the room Chen and Baek are in. He wants to know what Chen’s slick smells like, how musky Baek gets - how sharply Baek’s scent must have spiked because Chen’s eyes flutter for the briefest second. 

“That’s right,” Chen praises, moaning so seductively, Chanyeol’s ears tingle. “My perfect Alpha, even though you’re in rut, you will let your omega take care of you.”   
  


Chanyeol’s knot is dangerously close to forming. The way Chen absolutely exudes total control over Baek whose body shakes in his bonds, Chanyeol feels high off of it. Baek clearly does too, muffled noises of desperate need falling past his gag, body straining to try and touch his omega. 

“Shh, I’ll give you what you need.” Chen cards a hand through Baek’s soft black hair and it makes Chanyeol ache in another way at how Baek  _ melts _ letting Chen have complete control at just one touch. 

“Our cute viewers,” Chen chirps, leaning forward and picking up a smaller camera from their nightstand. “You’re in for a treat today. The conditions are right for an extra special service,” Chen teases.

Chanyeol watches with rapt eyes as Chen makes eye contact with the main camera with a naughty smirk on his face, the small camera pointed down near his pelvis. 

At his womb. 

“My alpha is rut and he hasn’t knotted inside me yet,” Chen moves the camera down to display Baek’s swollen balls, highlighted by the red of Baek’s semi formed knot, “so let’s see how much cum Baek can pour into me. Maybe we’ll get a bit of inflation,” Chen singsongs, winking as he places the camera back. “Isn’t that what you want, Alpha? To breed me?”

“Oh fuck, shit,” Chanyeol groans hard, forehead nearly slamming into his desk as his cock throbs hard in his hands. His stomach threatens to tighten to let go of the pressure building in his gut and orgasm at Chen’s dirty words. 

The image is so vivid in his mind, he can’t stop picture it, a little pouch over Chen’s small cock, showcasing the cum Baek will have pumped into him. It makes his alpha hindbrain howl in want, desperate to be there, to see Chen use Baek to breed himself. 

He forces himself up, not wanting to miss a second of his. He distractedly blows his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, staring aptly as Chen positions himself, hands on Baek’s chest and thighs spread wide, hovering over Baek’s practically red cock. 

“No cock ring today,” Chen says, hips lowering just enough that the head of Baek’s cock must be kissing his hole. “Baek has permission to cum whenever he wants.” 

The little tease continues to make figure eights with his hips, letting Baek’s cock notch against his hole only to pull away again. It’s driving Baek crazy as well, Chanyeol can hear the desperate keens escaping his throat. 

And just when Chanyeol thinks Chen is teasing  _ too _ much, Chen suddenly leans back, sitting up on his heels and grabbing Baek’s cock. Before either alpha can think to moan, Chen sinks down in one thrust. 

“Oh!” Chen mewls, head thrown back, eyes closed, lips bitten in pleasure. “Oh, Baek, Alpha!”

Baek’s head thrashes, pleasure clear across what is visible of his face. 

It makes Chanyeol lose control. His hand picks up speed, pumping his cock at a rapid pace, self control thrown out the window. It’s hard to decide where to focus, but his eyes helplessly land over where Chen’s ass is split wide over Baek’s knot. 

“It’s so big already!” Chen gasps, hips swivelling as he tries to adjust to the fast growing knot. “Baek,” Chen whimpers, for the first time sounding like he’s not in control. 

It makes Chanyeol’s alpha  _ growl _ , a sudden burning desire to be the one that has Chen face down, ass up - in breeding position. He’d make the omega cum over and over, until he was plaint -

Chen straightens up, ass visibly clenched around Baek’s knot. And it’s Baek who howls. 

Instantly, Chanyeol is back to wanting. Baek struggles beautifully in his binds, thighs tensing as he tries to jerk into Chen’s heat. 

Chen isn’t done playing though. “I don’t even need to fuck you, do I?” Chen teases, tone just a bit cruel. He swipes his sweaty hair from his forehead, dark eyes practically glinting as he stares down his alpha’s bound body. Whatever flit of vulnerability there had been, Chanyeol is sure it’s gone now. 

“Just like this,” Chen gasps, voice breathless with pleasure. “You’re gonna cum, just like this.”

Baek makes a garbled sound behind his gag, neck arched in a way alpha’s almost never allow, baring everything to Chen. 

It makes Chen coo, leaning forward and shifting the knot inside him so he can kiss over Baek’s face. Even from here, Chanyeol can see Baek’s breathing is starting to lose its steadiness. 

But there is no worry. Chen already has Baek soothed down, hands carding through his hair, almost unbothered by the massive knot that is now clearly displayed inside ass. 

Chanyeol’s breath stutters, panting as he stares at the image. He forgets to grab the base of his cock, letting the too good feeling rise at the erotic sight. 

Chen pushes himself up before long, grinning at the camera before he gives an experimental bounce. 

Baek makes a devastated noise that makes Chen grin harder. Chen swivels his hips, once, twice, before he says, “You can cum, Alpha. You earned it. You can cum in my ass because you were my good boy.”

Chanyeol cums the same time Baek does. 

It floors him, has his back arching, head throwing back as his cock pulses in his hand, hips lifting off the chair to fuck into his fist as cum spew hot over his fingers, ejaculating so hard it lands on his keyboard and mouse. 

Ears still ringing, Chanyeol barely manages to come down from his high, forcing his eyes open to  _ look _ because Chen isn’t done yet. 

Baek is clearly still high on his orgasm, body tense as pleasure wracks his body until he is shuddering underneath Chen. 

Chen is moaning like the pornstar he is, making Chanyeol’s face flush as his cock gives an interested twitch with how needy Chen sounds -  _ looks _ \- hand pumping furiously over his cock before he finally lets go, orgasming hard over Baek’s bound chest. 

Chanyeol whimpers, playing delicately the sensitive extra skin that would form his knot if he were in rut. He remembers vividly how it feels to have an omega’s cunt clamp down on his knot, knows how overwhelming the pleasure is to have their hot walls milk over your knot. 

Which is exactly what Chen must be doing. His moans don’t lose candace, his face screwed up in bliss as he rocks slowly over Baek’s knot, the hand that was jerking himself off, sliding upwards to his pelvis, pressing over his womb. 

Chanyeol feels all lethargy from a good orgasm dissipate at the sight. Baek’s balls are drawn up tight, and Chanyeol can barely make out how his knot pulses inside Chen’s stretched hole. 

“So good,” Chen breathes, his praise hitting Chanyeol as a punch of arousal. “You’re gonna breed me this time, I know it, Baek. You’re gonna show all our viewers how a good Alpha gets to put a baby in their Sir, aren’t you?”

It hurts, how his blood tries to surge into his cock, make it rise. He’s too sensitive to even try and help keep himself aroused, but at the same time he can’t deny himself the stimulation. 

Baek is weeping and Chen focuses all his attention on Baek, praising him as Baek seems to sink deep into subspace. 

Eventually Chen straightens back up, moaning lowly. His cock is hard again and he squirms in Baek’s lap, rocking his hips a bit more purposefully. 

And there - the barest hint of a bulge. 

“He’s still cumming,” Chen almost whispers to the camera, a dreamy look on his face. “Isn’t he the best?”

Chanyeol touches his cock, pumps it to a full erection as Chen starts to tease himself, plucking his swollen nipples, skating his hands down his side, hand briefly caressing over his distended skin before he grabs his cock. 

“I’m going to squirt for him,” Chen tells them and Chanyeol has no patience this time. 

He fucks himself with a punishing pace, groaning when the oversensitivity burns into aroused need. On screen, Chen moans and mewls, using Baek’s cock for his own pleasure. Chanyeol  _ knows _ Baek’s knot must be resting on his prostate with how Chen keeps grinding, lewd mewls ringing through the room until his thighs are trembling and he makes a moan of pure pleasure. 

Chanyeol cums into his hand just as Chen stills, arched beautifully as his cock dribbles a pathetic amount of cum just as a torrid of slick escapes over Baek’s knot, carrying streaks of white semen. 

Baek moans helplessly as Chen’s walls milk him all over again at the intensity of Chen’s orgasm. Chanyeol rubs the area where his knot should be, thighs jumping at the sting of oversensitivity but continuing anyway. Chen wouldn’t let Chanyeol escape. Chen would make Chanyeol  _ take  _ it and then praise him for being so good. Eventually he has to stop, in time to Chen’s come down. 

Chanyeol pants, arm shaking as he grabs some tissue paper to clean himself up. On screen, Chen sighs in pleasure as he lays down on Baek’s chest, kissing his alpha over the gag until Baek settles down again. 

Chanyeol watches until the very end, amongst a few others that do so. He watches as Chen stretches and straightens, getting his knees under him to lift off of Baek’s cock. He watches the torrent of cum that seeps from Chen’s gape, his cock valiantly trying to take interest. 

“Thank you for watching,” Chen says softly, a beautiful smile on his face, undeterred by the cum riveting down his thighs. “I’ll take a few cumshots from tonight and post them on my sns! Be good for me and come say hi, okay?” 

Chanyeol dumbly nods, feeling fucked out. 

Chen closes the camera and Chanyeol closes the tab. 

Despite the amazing orgasms he managed to pull from tonight, there is just something that feels a bit - empty. 

He thinks of Kyungsoo, how the omega had all but ordered Chanyeol to call him after giving him his number today. 

Maybe it’s time he started dating again. 

  
  



End file.
